The RedOut
by Sorah
Summary: Baseada no primeiro episódio de FlashForward! Um acontecimento vai mudar de vez o rumo das vidas de Lisbon e sua equipe. Por oito minutos, todos ficaram inconscientes, e agora vão correr contra o tempo para evitar outra tragédia.
1. Blecaute

**Uma fic que eu definitivamente não planejava.**

**Basicamente, é pro um desafio de fanfics. Tema: blecaute.**

**No fim acabei me apaixonando por essa fic.**

**Ela é cheia de muita ação, drama e, em doses menores, porém não menos importantes, romance.**

**Continuo postando Kristina Frey's Case, não se preocupem. Já terminei a fic, não desisti de uma pra postar outra.**

**Antes de lerem, assistam ao vídeo promocional**

http: / www. youtube . com /watch? v=_CtSEnl9J5k

Favor tirar todos os espaços : )

**Cap. I - Blackout**

Um dia meramente normal no CBI.

Não havia nada de novo, exceto a câmera nova de Rigsby, de última geração.

Fora isso, Jane estava deitado em seu sofá, enquanto Lisbon conversava com Cho sobre as atualizações do último caso.

Van Pelt obedecia quanto a continuar pesquisando a vida do suspeito que Jane já descartara.

E absolutamente tudo estava normal.

De novo, não era um dia diferente. Em aspecto nenhum. Nada estranho havia acontecido.

Exceto a câmera de Rigsby.

Aliás, isso estava tirando Lisbon do sério.

Havia, pelo menos, cinqüenta fotos de cada um da equipe no cartão de memória de sabe-se lá quantos gigas. Menos de Lisbon, que ameaçara dar-lhe uma suspensão de dois meses por cada foto dela tirada.

- Frederic mencionou um álibi. – disse Cho, mostrando-lhe alguns documentos. – No entanto pesquisamos o passado dele e descobrimos uma identidade falsa.

Lisbon ficou surpresa, mas não muito. Na verdade, ela já esperava por algo assim naquele caso. Só não sabia que estaria tão certa.

Enquanto conversavam, Rigsby passou sorridente e tirou outra foto de Cho. Com exatamente a mesma expressão que todas as outras cinqüenta. A proximidade com Lisbon fez com que ela saísse de relance.

- Risgby, se não parar com isso, vou acabar fazendo algo que não quero. – ela parou pra pensar no que disse – Na verdade quero sim.

- Desculpe.

Logo depois, Hightower esticou o pescoço pra dentro da sala, e deu duas batidas na porta de vidro pra se fazer presente.

Lisbon deu graças, pela primeira vez, simplesmente por se distanciar um pouco dos flashes da super câmera do agente. Foi até ela, depois de pedir a Cho que aguardasse.

- Willian O'Dowell, da narcóticos, está na enfermaria e eles têm um caso importante em andamento. – explicou Hightower – Queria saber se poderia emprestar um agente a eles.

- Sim! – respondeu Lisbon, prontamente – Mando Rigsby em instantes.

- Obrigada.

- Ah… - Hightower já ia embora quando Lisbon lhe chamara de volta – O'Dowell está bem?

- Só uma dor na nuca. Deve ter bebido ontem. – havia censura em sua voz – Nada de mais.

Lisbon concordou com a cabeça e voltou à sua equipe. Não podia negar que estava feliz em mandar Rigsby e sua câmera pra dois andares abaixo.

- Achei o nome da empresa de Frederic. – anunciou Van Pelt.

Jane levantou o tronco do sofá para ouvir.

- Ué, a empresa existe?

- Sim. O álibi também. – ela disse.

- Os dados não batem.

Rigsby se aproximou com a câmera na mão, sentindo que devia ajudar em alguma coisa. Porém deu dois passos pra trás quando Lisbon o encarou com cara de poucos amigos.

- Você vai ajudar na Narcóticos. – ela avisou – Então precisando de gente. Vá assim que terminar de preencher os formulários de interrogatório.

Van Pelt olhou para Rigsby com certo rancor, mas ele sequer percebeu. Na divisão da narcóticos trabalhava uma mulher loira com quem Rigsby já saíra uma vez.

Claro, não estavam mais juntos. Porém ainda havia sentimento de ambas as partes.

- Sim, chefe. Mas antes… - ele deu outro passo pra trás quando ela fez aquela cara de novo – Poderíamos todos tirar uma foto juntos? Todos nós?

- Rigsby, se você tirar mais uma foto, vou gritar.

- É pra recordação. – ele insistiu – Mando uma cópia pra cada um.

Lisbon suspirou, resignada, balançando a cabeça consentindo.

- Mas só depois que terminar os formulários.

- Ok! – Rigsby sorriu imensamente.

- E nenhuma foto a mais nesse intervalo de tempo.

- Ok… - dessa vez não tão animado.

De volta ao caso, Cho voltou a explicar à sua chefe todos os motivos pelos quais Frederic havia sido incriminado injustamente, mas ela continuava descrente. Ou talvez fosse só seu orgulho lhe dizendo pra não concordar com Jane.

- O irmão de Frederic teria motivos de sobra pra incriminá-lo. – intrometeu-se o consultor, tomando chá em seu sofá. – Veja bem, - ele levantou o dedo indicador e pôs se a explicar sua teoria.

Lisbon o encarava, indignada. Tudo fazia sentido demais pra que ela não tivesse percebido antes.

- Além do mais… - consultor continuou, mas se deteve.

Isso porquê, de repente, todas as luzes se apagaram.

Era dia, mas a CBI costumava ser escura e permanecia com lâmpadas acessas durante todo o turno de trabalho.

Isso não seria estranho, se a CBI não tivesse um gerador próprio que devia impedir essas coisas de acontecerem.

Jane se levantou e tentou ligar a televisão, sem sucesso. Queda geral de energia.

Os telefones, que não eram ligados à tomada, começaram a tocar sem parar. Os agentes do prédio todo ficaram confusos e, tropeçando nas mesas e cadeiras, corriam para dar conta de todos os chamados ao mesmo tempo. Hightower devia estar ficando louca em sua sala, à uma hora dessas.

Aliás, por falar na agente sênior, ela logo deu as caras.

- Parece que foi um blecaute na cidade toda. – olhou para Risgby – Mas ainda precisamos de gente na narcóticos. – ela frisou. – Não podemos parar.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

- Sim, claro.

- Não devia ter um gerador por aqui? – perguntou Lisbon.

- Devia. – ela respondeu. – Na verdade, há. Vou pedir pra verificarem por que não está funcionando.

Hightower saiu. Tão logo, Rigsby pegou sua máquina mais uma vez.

- Só a última foto e eu vou pra Narcóticos. – ele pediu.

- Está brincando? Não tem luz! – disse Lisbon.

- Ótimo, assim dá pra testar o flash. – ele sorriu, alegremente. – Vamos, Cho, Jane… - ele correu até eles, apressando-os – Venha, Grace!

Preguiçosamente, os quatro pararam em frente a uma estante, onde Rigsby colocou a máquina. Teve algum trabalho pra ajustar o flash e o timer, pois nunca tinha feito aquilo até então. Apertou alguns botões e calculou que estava correto. Correu pra se juntar ao grupo e deu seu maior sorriso.

A foto nunca aconteceu. Antes disso, os cinco, e todas as pessoas num raio de três quilômetros, simplesmente caíram no chão, desacordadas.


	2. Primeiras constatações

**Um capítulo maior do que os que costumo postar. Espero que não se importem.**

**Cap. 2 – Primeiras constatações.**

Acordar de um desmaio não é estranho.

O fato em si é bastante simples, e no geral, envolve apenas uma questão de constrangimento.

Muitas pessoas nunca desmaiaram, então quando acontece é razoavelmente angustiante. Pensar que se passou alguns minutos completamente desacordado, involuntariamente, costuma gerar medo em algumas pessoas que nunca passaram pela experiência. Mas como normalmente a pessoa desmaiada está entre outras que podem cuidar dela, ao acordar há apenas uma leve sensação de confusão. Afinal, aqueles minutos deitado no chão foram tomados de sua vida. Por instantes, você está inerte e não responderá a qualquer estímulo externo. O tempo não passa pra você.

Os agentes não tiveram a sorte de estar entre quem pudesse cuidar deles.

Isso porque não houve um único que não tivesse desmaiado.

E a pequena sensação de confusão se transformou em caos quando todos se levantaram percebendo que os demais faziam exatamente a mesma coisa.

Quem digitava no computador, acabou com a cabeça enfiada no teclado.

Quem andava, se estatelou no chão.

E quem fazia pose pra foto, caiu com seus companheiros um por cima do outro. O que era o caso da equipe de Lisbon.

- Que diabos aconteceu aqui?

A pergunta de Teresa estava na boca de todos naquele momento. E não havia quem soubesse responder.

Hightower logo apareceu, cruzando o corredor. Ela também estava desnorteada, e aos olhares mais atentos, bastante assustada. Encarou Jane, como se _ele_ pudesse ser o culpado por algo. Mas o consultor, como constatou Lisbon ao seguir o olhar da chefe, estava bastante abatido. Ela quis perguntar-lhe o porquê. Mas conteve-se. E isso era algo que só ela sabia explicar o motivo. Jane não olhava para ninguém. A primeira coisa que fez ao acordar fora sentar-se de volta em seu sofá, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, e os cotovelos nas pernas, arqueado pra frente, pensativo. Por que ele não parecia desnorteado como os demais?

Hightower sentiu que devia pôr uma ordem na bagunça. Acabou subindo a escadaria de ferro que dava para um nível superior, com vista pra todo o andar. Lá em cima, chamou a atenção de todos.

- Quero saber se tem alguém aqui que não desmaiou.

Apenas murmúrios como resposta. O que significava um não óbvio.

- Quero que cinco agentes se dividam e passem em todos os andares e chamem todos os funcionários pra cá agora.

Após selecionados os cinco voluntários, eles partiram pelas escadas, já que os elevadores permaneciam desligados.

Enquanto isso, Lisbon se sentia cada vez mais tocada pelo aparente sofrimento de Jane. Ela se sentou ao lado dele e tocou suas costas.

- Não precisa se sentir assim por ter perdido a consciência. Todos perdemos.

Ele olhou pra ela e deu-lhe um singelo sorriso.

- Obrigado por tentar me animar ao me ver quieto. Significa muito para mim.

- Só queria dizer que não precisa…

- Eu sei. – ele a interrompeu, antes que ela corasse – Não é isso. É que eu sonhei. E faz anos que não sonho.

Ela gaguejou com tais palavras. Isso porque ela também havia sonhado.

- O que você sonhou? – ela perguntou.

- Sonhei que…

Lisbon não percebera, mas agora o andar havia ficado completamente lotado, e Jane interrompeu suas palavras quando Hightower continuou a falar.

- Novamente, quero saber se alguém aqui não desmaiou.

Mesmo com a CBI inteira no local, apenas murmúrios de resposta negativa.

- Alguém percebeu algo diferente, além da queda de energia?

Mais murmúrios e nenhuma resposta que ajudasse.

- Quero um agente voluntário pra sair na rua _agora_ e verificar se isso aconteceu lá fora também. Tragam um mapeamento completo do incidente.

Rapidamente, uma equipe inteira se prontificou e saiu da CBI.

- Alguém tem noção de quanto tempo durou o desmaio?

Um dos agentes olhou no relógio.

- Aproximadamente sete ou oito minutos.

- Alguém chegou a ver outra pessoa desmaiando?

Nenhuma resposta. O que significava que a perda de consciência foi exatamente no mesmo instante. O que tornava tudo muito mais assustador.

- Alguém já deu uma olhada no sistema de câmeras? – ela perguntou.

- Já. – o responsável pela segurança respondeu – O sistema desligou com a queda de energia.

- Que tipo de sistema de segurança desliga quando cai a força? – ela perguntou, inconformada.

O homem deu de ombros. É claro, ela também sabia que o sistema não devia ter desligado.

- Agora… - ela continuou, após a ausência de resposta – Vou chamar o FBI. E quero uma equipe de dentro pra ajudar com as investigações no que chamaremos de caso blecaute. As demais vão continuar em seus casos. Alguém se prontifica?

- Aqui! – gritou Jane, acenando para Medeleine – Nós pegamos o caso.

Lisbon o encarou com repreensão.

- Quando foi que decidimos isso?

- Ora, vamos, Lisbon. Pode ser bom pra sua carreira.

- Pode ser perigoso, cara. – disse Rigsby. – E eu quero ter filhos ainda.

- Lisbon e sua equipe têm o caso. Mantenha-me informada e boa sorte. – disse Hightower, logo descendo da escadaria.

Lisbon apertou o braço de Jane aproximou mais o rosto, para falar baixo e ninguém mais ouvir.

- Quero que me diga _agora_ qual seu interesse nesse caso.

- Intuição.

- Acha que pode ser Red John?

- Como disse, é apenas uma intuição.

- Você costuma apostar sua vida na sua intuição.

- Sim. Mas na atual circunstância, se eu disser que acredito piamente no que estou pensando, estarei sendo contraditório. Meu ceticismo me impede de acreditar na minha intuição. De qualquer forma, é Red John, e preciso ir atrás de qualquer forma.

- Isso não faz o menor sentido pra mim.

- Eu sei. Mas vai fazer.

Lisbon suspirou, irritada, e se levantou do sofá. A falta de energia estava deixando-a ainda mais estressada. Agora ela precisava dar jeito de criar um esquema para investigar o caso. Ela cuidava de assassinatos, e havia todo um protocolo pré definido pra ser seguido. Mas o que fazer quando as luzes se apagam e em seguida todos os agentes também?

"_Com calma."_ Ela pensou, respirando fundo. _"Primeiro verificar se houve seqüelas em alguém"._ Em seguida, descartou a hipótese. "_Claro que não houve, se eu mesmo estou bem"_.

Girou nos calcanhares, inquieta e apontou para Van Pelt.

- Pesquise eventos como esse.

- Não posso. Não tem computador sem energia. – ela alegou.

Definitivamente, e mais do que nunca, Lisbon precisava de uma luz.

Ela girou novamente.

- Alguma idéia, Jane?

Ele fez que não, quase que se desculpando.

Se ele não sabia, ela podia se considerar completamente perdida.

Foi quando um agente qualquer passou pela porta e se deteve ao ver Lisbon lá dentro. Era bem magro, com óculos fundo. Do tipo que passou na prova de aptidão e nunca mais fez um exercício físico. Parecia agitado como se houvesse adrenalina demais em seu cérebro.

- Agente Lisbon? – ele perguntou, com uma voz esganiçada de medo – Algum avanço?

Ela fez que não, irritada por alguém vir lhe perguntar algo assim.

- Já pensou por onde começar? – ele perguntou.

- Deveria estar pesquisando sobre eventos parecidos, mas não tem energia. – ela bufou.

- Não se preocupe. A luz volta logo.

- Nem o gerador está funcionando. – ela reclamou – Pode demorar o dia to…

Ela se deteve em suas palavras, pois todas as luzes se acenderam ao mesmo tempo.

Jane ficou curioso com o fato, sentado no sofá. Esperou que Lisbon perguntasse ao rapaz como ele sabia que a energia voltaria tão cedo, mas o lado cético dela deixou isso passar com muita facilidade. Ele não.

Levantou-se e aproximou-se do agente magro.

- Como sabia que a luz voltaria?

- Não sei. Sonhei que ela voltava logo.

- E porque achou que o sonho aconteceria? – Jane estava mais interessado que o normal. Isso atraiu a atenção de Lisbon.

- É que o rapaz da minha equipe sonhou que a mulher tinha perdido o bebê. E acabaram de ligar pra ele do hospital. Ele saiu correndo daqui agora pouco.

Jane olhou para Lisbon. Havia choque em seu olhar. Porém nos dela havia apenas descrença, e até um pouco de ironia.

- Quer que eu pense que eles viram o futuro? – ela perguntou, como se aquela fosse a coisa mais idiota do mundo. – Jane, por favor, concentre-se no caso.

Um homem gritou na divisão ao lado. Era um grito de alegria, por sinal. Ele estava ao telefone, e tremia de felicidade. Chamou a atenção de todo o andar. Porém, os mais distantes não deram muita importância.

- Meu filho! – ele pôs o telefone no gancho e virou-se para os companheiros de equipe – Meu filho acaba de me ligar pra dizer que foi aceito na faculdade! Como eu havia sonhado!

Jane novamente olhou para Lisbon. Ela preferiu desviar-se daqueles olhos, porque não tinha como contrariá-los. Mas precisava. Por seu sonho, pelo que viu quando estava desacordada, não podia acreditar que aquilo era seu futuro.

Em resposta, Jane apenas sorriu. O bom humor voltara ao consultor. Ele andou pelos corredores até parar razoavelmente no centro do andar.

- Quero que levante a mão aquele que sonhou com alguma coisa durante o desmaio.

Todos.

Sem uma única exceção.

Até Lisbon.

- Agora ergam as mãos aqueles cujos sonhos foram extremamente realistas e de um provável futuro.

Novamente, nenhuma mão baixada. Exceto a de Lisbon.

- E quem esse futuro já aconteceu? – perguntou Jane, novamente.

Dessa vez, apenas algumas mãos ao ar. Ele sorriu, satisfeito. Seu ceticismo estava em algum canto obscuro de sua mente. Latente e vivo, porém escondido.

Ele agradeceu a colaboração e voltou à sala da equipe. Animadamente, apontou para Cho.

- O que você sonhou?

- Eu era agente sênior. – ele respondeu, com a mesma e eterna expressão – Comandava uma equipe só minha.

A expressão de Lisbon murchou. Isso porque só ela sabia sobre a provável promoção que Hightower estava planejando para o asiático.

- E você? – apontou para Rigsby.

- Estava casado. – ele limpou a garganta – Com Grace.

Interiormente, a ruiva sorriu.

- E você? – ele virou-se para Van Pelt.

- Casada. Com Wayne. Grávida.

Jane abriu outro sorriso e olhou para Lisbon, esperando que ela contasse seu sonho.

- O quê? – ela se fez de desentendida.

- Seu sonho.

Todos a encararam, curiosos.

- Não tive sonho. – ela deu de ombros.

- Mentirosa. Vamos, diga, com que sonhou?

- Com… - ela pensou e disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente – Bolo. Estava comendo bolo.

É claro que o consultor soube que era mentira, mas preferiu fingir ser enganado. Estava feliz demais para se preocupar com isso.

- E você? – lembrou Rigsby – Não disse sobre seu sonho.

Ele encheu a boca e estufou o peito pra falar:

- Sonhei que matava Red John.

Então era esse o motivo do interesse no caso misterioso.

- Jane, não pode acreditar que viu o futuro só porque lhe é conveniente. – Lisbon bronqueou.

- Não pode desacreditar só porque não lhe é. – ele retrucou.

A situação dos dois era exatamente a inversa. Ela não podia acreditar. Não queria. Ele não tinha a menor dúvida.

Passaram assim as próximas três horas. Lisbon, sob conselhos de Patrick, pediu a Cho que recolhesse informações de todos os sonhos.

O mapeamento chegou após duas horas e meia, e foi entregue nas mãos de Teresa. Ela percebeu que muitos acidentes haviam ocorrido durante o blecaute geral. Até mesmo os semáforos apagaram quando a energia se foi, e os motoristas desmaiaram no meio do transito, instantes depois, durante oito minutos, sempre. Os acidentes e desmaios ocorreram num raio de três quilômetros, tendo a CBI como centro, o que apavorou Lisbon. O que quer que tenha causado os desmaios, estava naquele prédio.

- Talvez seja melhor evacuarmos o local. – ela sugeriu à equipe toda, exceto Rigsby, que estava ajudando a Narcóticos.

- E como pretende descobrir alguma coisa longe da cena do crime? Se o que causou os desmaios está aqui, é aqui que devemos ficar. – insistiu Jane.

- Bom, podemos ter certeza de que foi um atentado. – disse Cho. – É impossível que haja um surto como esses assim.

- Talvez não seja impossível. – disse Grace. – Pesquisei em todo o site de armas do governo e não encontrei absolutamente nada que cause esse efeito. Porém acabei encontrando algo sobre histeria coletiva.

- Histeria coletiva? Meh… - discordou Jane. – Não teria feito todos desmaiarem assim.

- Em 1518, onde hoje é a França, centenas de pessoas começaram a dançar descontroladamente, até morrerem de exaustão. – ela explicou.

- 1518? – zombou Jane – Dados muito confiáveis.

- Há três anos, seiscentas garotas tiveram dificuldades para andar num colégio de freiras, no México. Histeria Coletiva. – insistiu Van Pelt.

- E como explicaria a queda de energia antes?

- Coincidência. – ela afirmou. – Não tem nada a ver uma coisa com a outra.

- Uma queda de energia que desliga até mesmo os semáforos e os sistemas de segurança, seguido do desmaio de mais de mil pessoas num raio de três quilômetros. Você acha mesmo coincidência? – O tom de voz de Jane foi acusador.

Van Pelt não respondeu.

- E quanto às supostas visões? – perguntou Cho – Estamos mesmo levando isso a sério?

- Claro que não. – respondeu Lisbon.

- Claro que sim. – corrigiu Jane. – Você viu, todos os relatos de sonhos são de futuros prováveis, e muitos confirmam uns aos outros.

- Jane, se você quer tanto acreditar nisso tudo, me dê uma única explicação pra esses eventos. – Pediu Lisbon.

- É claro que não tenho explicação por enquanto. Mas se quer minha opinião, apostaria que Red John está envolvido.

- Red John é um serial killer. – disse Lisbon, em tom de reprovação – Ele estupra e mata mulheres. Não faz atentados como esse.

- É a mim que quer dizer isso como se fosse uma novidade? – uma ponta de remorso em suas palavras – Eu não sei por que ele fez isso, mas acredito que fez.

- Ótimo, mas não saímos de lugar nenhum só com sua crença.

- Vou continuar a pesquisa. – disse Van Pelt se levantando. Ela não gostava de ficar no meio da discussão dos dois.

- Antes disso… - disse Lisbon – Vá dizer à Hightower tudo o que pensamos até agora. Ela vai ficar brava de saber que estamos considerando visões do futuro e Red John, baseando-se num sonho, mas vai ficar ainda mais brava se não pensamos em nada.

Van Pelt fez que sim e saiu do local. Atravessou o corredor até a área do café. A sala de Hightower ficava além de outro corredor.

No caminho, passou por Rigsby. Ele conversava com a loira da Narcóticos.

Seu sangue ferveu. Uma hora ele diz que sonhou casar-se com ela. E em outra estava dando em cima de uma ex-namorada?

Aliás, namorada é uma palavra muito forte pra se dar à uma transa de uma noite.

Passou por ele visivelmente irritada. Apesar de ser um tanto lerdo para sentimentos, ele percebeu. E a seguiu.

- Grace! Está tudo bem?

- Sim, está. – ela não se virou até que cruzassem um corredor onde não houvesse ninguém. – Quer me dizer o que estava fazendo falando com ela?

- Estou trabalhando com Julie. Não tenho culpa.

- Pareciam muito felizes.

- Ora, Grace. Você viu nosso futuro. Eu também vi.

- Acha mesmo que isso é o futuro?

- Como pode não ser? Nós vimos a mesma coisa.

Ela corou, baixou a cabeça e sorriu. Lembrou-se de se ver grávida durante a visão. Ficou contente.

- Você está linda. – ele elogiou, aproveitando o momento constrangido dela. – Eu poderia tirar uma foto.

- Você poderia tirar uma foto de absolutamente qualquer coisa. – ela riu.

- Aliás, onde está minha câmera?

- Você deixou em cima do armário. Íamos tirar a foto todos juntos, lembra?

- Tem razão! Acho que não vão se importar se eu fugir um pouco da Narcóticos pra ir pegá-la, não é?

- Lisbon está furiosa com Jane. Tome cuidado, porque o clima está tenso.

- Não se preocupe. – ele lhe sorriu intimamente. Ela retribuiu.

Rigsby fez todo o caminho de volta para a sala de sua equipe. Lisbon demonstrou não gostar dele ali de volta, e definitivamente reprovou quando ele pegou sua câmera.

- Só vim pegar de volta. – ele alegou, inocentando-se.

Saindo de lá, ele pôs-se a tirar novas fotos. Porém, logo na primeira, a máquina acusou memória cheia.

Muito estranho, já que a câmera de última geração tinha _sabe-se lá quantos gigas_ de memória.

Então ele procurou o que tanto enchia o cartão.

E viu um vídeo de trinta minutos, gravado naquele mesmo dia. Trinta minutos era o tempo máximo de gravação.

Ele colocou o vídeo, curioso em saber o que era.

Logo no começo, via os outros quatro da equipe fazendo pose. Depois ele próprio correndo pra se juntar a ele. E em seguida, os cinco caindo desfalecidos ao chão.

_Apertou o botão errado._

No segundo seguinte após se dar conta disso, Rigsby estava gritando pela CBI.

- LISBON! VOCÊ PRECISA VER ISSO!

**Em breve todos saberão o que aconteceu enquanto estavam desacordados. E acreditem, algo **_**aconteceu.**_


	3. There's Something there

**Pois é, consegui atualizar durante a semana, em edição extra-oficial.**

Cap. 3 – There's something there

Rigsby pegou o cabo de sua câmera e a conectou na televisão. Van Pelt fora chamada, tal qual Cho. E agora os cinco estavam em frente a televisão, espremidos para conseguirem a melhor posição. Não se continham de curiosidade. Precisavam saber o que acontecera nos oito minutos fora do ar.

A cena do desmaio era, no mínimo, perturbadora.

Parecia que os ossos de todos simplesmente sumiram de repente, e eles caíam instantaneamente, sem reagir ao forte choque com o chão. O mesmo acontecia com os agentes que passavam ao fundo, no mesmo instante.

Passou-se dois minutos de vídeo, sem que houvesse uma única movimentação. Lisbon começou a reclamar, pedindo pra adiantarem, porém assim que disse isso, alguém surgiu na tela.

O coração de todos saltou. Podiam ouvir o barulho do sapato do vulto no taco de madeira. Era angustiante pensar que havia alguém entre eles enquanto estavam desmaiados. Principalmente porque, apesar da sensação de que era tudo falso, pois não haviam de fato vivenciado aquilo, era real. Real como o medo infernal que se apoderou deles.

O homem caminhava tranquilamente, como se tivesse pleno domínio do tempo. Ao aproximar-se mais da câmera, Jane prendeu a respiração. Reconhecia o som daqueles sapatos. Reconhecia aquela máscara.

- É Red John.

Todos o encararam, cheios de terror.

- Como sabe?

- É a mesma máscara que Red John usava quando o vi.

Então os olhos dos cinco se pregaram na tela mais uma vez.

O homem se abaixou ao lado dos corpos dos membros da equipe. Jane estava certo que mexeria nele, mas Red John parara ao lado de Lisbon.

Ergueu a cabeça dela.

Assistindo, Lisbon tremeu da cabeça aos pés, como se pudesse sentir o toque do serial killer.

Forçou-a a se sentar. Então retirou algo de dentro de um longo manto que usava. Era uma seringa. Aplicou na nuca dela.

Instintivamente, assistindo, Lisbon levou a mão à nuca, tentando sentir qualquer coisa que comprovasse que aquelas imagens eram reais. Não sentiu nada. Aliás, nada mesmo. A região estava adormecida.

Red John então sacou algo parecido com uma pistola. Encostou no mesmo local e apertou um botão.

Jane pôs-se a tirar os cabelos de Lisbon do lugar imediatamente, em desespero. Ela o ajudava. Todos se alinharam ao redor dela e viram uma marca circular quase no centro de sua nuca.

- Meu Deus… - murmurou Van Pelt.

Os olhos foram desviados novamente para a tela quando perceberam que Red John encarava a câmera de Rigsby.

O homem caminhou até ela e parou realmente muito próximo. Os punhos de Jane se fecharam de ódio nessa hora.

Para a surpresa de todos, com uma voz modificada, Red John pôs-se a falar:

- In waht distant deeps or skies, Burnt the fire of thine eyes? On what wings dare he aspire? What the hand, dare sieze the fire?

_(Em que distantes abismos ou céus/ Ardia o fogo de teus olhos ? /Sobre que asas se atreveu a ascender ? / Que mão ousou capturar o fogo?)_

Então Red John simplesmente se virava e ia embora.

Ao fim de oito minutos, eles se levantavam, alheios a tudo que tinha acontecido.

Lisbon tremia. Muito mais do que se esperaria dela. Os demais fizeram um círculo em volta dela, como se esta fosse uma atração. Jane novamente deu uma olhada na cicatriz da nuca.

- Se você não sente nada, provavelmente a primeira injeção era um anestésico. – disse Jane.

- Tá, e o que era aquilo que ele aplicou depois? – perguntou ela, nervosa.

- Não sei. Precisamos de levar no médico pra verificar.

- Que diabos Red John está fazendo injetando coisas nas pessoas e fazendo elas desmaiarem? – reclamou Rigsby – Eu achei que Serial Killers seguissem padrões.

- Eles seguem. – concordou Jane – Talvez, no fim, isso acabe se encaixando nos dele.

- Como? – quis saber Cho.

- Não sei. Mas agradeço que ele tenha fugido dos padrões, ou Lisbon não estaria mais aqui.

- Acha que Red John faria algo menos cruel? – perguntou Grace – Quer dizer, ele nao faria algo equivalente?

Lisbon sentiu algo minguar dentro dela.

- Obrigada, me senti muito melhor agora. – ironizou ela.

- Desculpe… - disse Grace, realmente sentida – Mas vejam bem, ele não deixou sua marca em lugar nenhum.

- É porque ainda não matou ninguém. – explicou Jane. – E, eu ousaria dizer, porque não esperava que soubessemos sobre ele. Não tinha como prever que haveria uma máquina gravando tudo. Foi surpresa pra ele.

- E o verso? – perguntou Cho.

- Da primeira vez que encontrei Red John, ele narrou o verso anterior a esse, do poema "O tigre" de Willian Blake.

- Disse que ele não tinha dito nada. – lembrou Lisbon.

- Eu menti.

- Obrigada pela constatação. – disse ela, irônica, mas com a voz ainda chorosa.

- Bom, temos que levá-la ao hospital. – lembrou Cho.

- Sim. Podem deixar que eu a levo. – se ofereceu Jane – Fiquem por aqui e não deixem o FBI chegar perto desse vídeo. Red John é meu.

Enquanto saíam da CBI, Lisbon teve um lapso de idéia.

Hoje pela manhã, Hightower dissera que Willian O'Dowell sentia fortes dores na nuca.

Não podia ser coincidencia, podia?

Contou o fato a Jane, que fez questão de passar na casa do agente. Seus membros tiveram espasmos quando viu que o homem tinha cabelo cumprido – ideal para cobrir a marca idêntica à de Lisbon que havia em sua nuca.

Ele alegou que estava bem, que já não sentia dor e se recusava a ira o hospital. Jane precisou dizer que corria risco de vida se não fosse.

Ao chegarem, Lisbon usou seu distintivo para ter atendimento imediato. Após alguns minutos, viraram a cabeça ao ouvirem alguém de sapatos caros se aproximar. Um médico de nariz grande os atendeu. Na sala de consultas, apalpou o lugar da marca levemente, em ambos.

- É. Tem algo aí. – ele concordou. – Vamos fazer um raio X nos dois pra ver o que é isso.

**Continua!**

**No próximo capítulo, vocês vão descobrir o que tem na nuca da Lisbon e o que causou o blecaute : )**


	4. O dispositivo

**Nossa, galera, muito obrigada pelo retorno tão rápido! É ótimo saber que estão gostando tanto da fic. Me diverti muito escrevendo, pensando nela a semana toda durante as aulas pra só escrever no fim de semana. Aliás, estava tão empolgada que escrevi tudo em dois dias.**

**Esse capítulo é bem longo, porque revela muita coisa.**

**Continuem comentando, é muito importante pra mim.**

**Cap. 4 – O Dispositivo**

Lisbon tremia. A mesa do raio X era bastante gelada, mas o tremor era devido ao medo. Ela quis poder segurar a mão de Jane, pois acima de qualquer coisa, ele era seu amigo. Mas ele não podia ficar na sala, tal como os médicos, que controlavam a máquina de uma cabine.

Ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, esforçando-se para não tremer muito. Assim que anunciaram o término do exame, ela levantou-se e fechou os olhos, segurando as lágrimas.

Jane e O'Dowell a esperavam na sala ao lado. O agente já tinha passado pelo exame. Mas parecia muito mais calmo do que ela. Jane estava atordoado pelo cheiro de pinho do produto de limpeza.

Eles não entendiam por que havia a mesma marca em ambos, e ele sentira dor, enquanto ela não. _"Não deve ter aplicado anestesia nele"_, pensava Jane. Mas isso não fazia muito sentido.

- Não se lembra de nenhum momento em que alguém pudesse ter aplicado isso em você? – perguntou Jane.

- Não! Não entendo como isso foi acontecer.

Minutos depois, o médico apareceu com os envelopes do resultado. Não tinha uma expressão muito boa.

- Me acompanhem, por favor.

Os três o seguiram até uma sala de consultas comum. O médico deu a volta na cama de pacientes e tirou os resultados dos envelopes. Lentamente, colocou-os no painel para raios-x.

Normalmente, é preciso esperar que o médico aponte o que há de errado nesses exames. Mas no instante em que o resultado fora posto no painel luminoso, os três puderam ver claramente o que não devia estar ali.

Era um pequeno objeto, de, no máximo, um centímetro. Retangular, muito próximo à coluna, lá pela terceira ou quarta vértebra. No raio-x, tinha cor muito mais clara que os ossos, indicando ser bem maciço.

- Eu diria que é uma bala. – disse o médico – Se me perguntassem, diria que é uma bala e que têm sorte de não estarem paraplégicos. Mas se me dizem que não levaram um tiro…

- Não faz idéia do que seja? – perguntou O'Dowell.

- Não. Nunca vi algo parecido. Está encostada na terceira vértebra. Eu diria até mesmo encaixada nela, mas teria que abrir pra ter certeza.

- E o que podemos fazer a respeito? – quis saber Jane – Dá pra tirar?

- Podemos abrir pra ver no que dá. Meu medo é que esteja realmente encaixada na coluna. Isso torna o procedimento muito mais perigoso. Mas não acredito que esteja. Poderia ter afetado os nervos. Mas se vocês não sentem dor, recomendo que permaneçam com isso aí por enquanto.

- Não! – bradou O'Dowell – Você não entende? Isso foi parte de um atentado. O que colocaram nela o fizeram durante oito minutos em que todos os agentes da CBI instantaneamente desmaiaram.

- Entendo. Bom, então se quiserem passar pela cirurgia, basta marcá-la.

- Hoje! – disse O'Dowell – Quero que tire isso de mim hoje!

Enquanto isso, na CBI, os agentes do FBI chegavam.

Foram direto procurar por quem estava investigando o caso internamente. Cho se encarregou de explicar todo o ocorrido e apresentar os depoimentos das pessoas.

- Aqui consta também aqueles que estavam fora do prédio?

- Pedestres e motoristas? Não. – respondeu Cho. – Só os agentes.

- Precisamos do nome de todos que desmaiaram, incluido os civis. Vamos levá-los ao hospital.

- Acham que podemos estar doentes ou algo parecido? – preocupou-se Rigsby.

- Não. Precedimento de rotina. – alegou o agente, saindo do local.

Os três se encararam.

- Procedimento de rotina? Centenas de pessoas desmaiando instantaneamente é procedimento de rotina? – disse Van Pelt.

- Ah, cara, odeio médicos. – reclamou Rigsby.

Em carros do FBI, todos os agentes foram levados, em grupos de quatro. Alguns civis foram encontrados. Foi feita propaganda na TV, para aqueles que já tinham ido pra casa saberem que "_se você sofreu um desmaio nas últimas seis horas, deve se apresentar no prédio do FBI ainda hoje, com urgência"._ Claro que isso fez com que milhares de pessoas que nada tinham relacionado com a área de três quilômetros quadrados aparecessem, apavoradas.

Rigsby tentou perguntar a um dos agentes do FBI o motivo de não terem ido a um hospital comum, mas sim aos médicos deles. Porém foi ignorado.

Os agentes ficaram separados dos civis. Até Hightower estava ali, inconformada. No fim, a CBI inteira estava num prédio federal de paredes brancas, muito parecido com um hospital convencional. Alguns diziam que tinham doenças contagiosas. Outros negavam, pois não havia sido feito nenhum procedimento de contenção ou descontaminação. A verdade é que ninguém fazia idéia do que acontecia. E a equipe de Lisbon havia combinado entre si de simplesmente não contar sobre o paradeiro da chefe ou do consultor. Não mostraram o vídeo ou tampoucou mencionaram-no. Sentiam que podiam usá-lo para chantageá-los e extrair informações sobre o que acontecia. Por enquanto, tudo que sabiam é que seus celulares não funcionavam e que estavam tirando raio-X de todos os presentes.

Assim que, aparentemente, todos haviam passado pelos mesmos procedimentos, Hightower foi até eles.

- Estão dizendo que faltam três pessoas. Quero saber onde está Jane, Lisbon e O'Dowell, e quero saber agora.

Algumas horas se passaram e O'Dowell havia entrado na cirurgia. Jane e Lisbon estavam apreensivos do lado de fora. Ela seria a próxima.

- Lisbon, quero que me diga com o que sonhou. – ele pediu, alguns minutos de silêncio depois.

- Com bolo, já falei.

- Lisbon, pode ser importante. A visão que você teve…

- Não tive visão nenhuma. Ninguém teve. Apenas sonhos. – ela interrompeu, prontamente.

- Não importa no que você acredita. O que importa é que o os sonhos podem não ter sido por acaso. Precisa dizer qual foi o seu.

- Acredite, não é relevante.

- É tão vergonhoso assim? Prefere que eu descubra? Sabe que posso fazer isso.

- Não pode.

Ele virou o rosto dela com dois dedos, forçando-a a olhar diretamente pra ele.

- Sonhou com algo que se envergonha, claro. Está morrendo de medo que eu descubra.

Ela desviou os olhos rapidamente.

- Não é importante, estou dizendo. E nem é o futuro. É absurdo.

- Me convença então. Use seu sonho pra me provar que minha visão sobre matar Red John não passou de um sonho normal.

Ela o encarou, sarcástica, como se dissesse que não era assim que a faria dizer seu sonho.

- Ok, está bem difícil de adivinhar. – ele admitiu. – Vamos ver, como você ficou após acordar? – ele ergueu os olhos, tentando se lembrar – Pareceu preocupada comigo, quando demonstrei estar abatido. Então o sonho tem a ver comigo. Estou certo?

Lisbon se levantou e andou até o bebedouro, ignorando-o completamente.

- Ok, vou encarar isso como um sim. – ele permaneceu sentado, olhando pra ela enquanto tomava água. Quando os olhares se cruzaram, ela corou e desviou-o imediatamente. – Algo sobre nós. – ele concluiu, falando baixo.

Levantou-se e foi até ela, lentamente, para não assustá-la.

- Não precisa ficar envergonhada. Foi só um sonho, não foi? Não é você quem acredita nisso?

- Me deixe em paz.

- Sonhou algo que envolve nós dois juntos, de alguma forma. – ele disse. – Viu? Não estou bravo nem insinuando nada. Foi só um sonho. Pode me dizer exatamente como foi?

As orelhas dela queimavam. Sentia que ele estava tratando-a como uma criança. Sabia que se olhasse no espelho, estaria completamente corada.

- Sonhei que você me beijava. – ela admitiu – Besteira. Absurdo, não?

- Algo de especial com esse sonho? Não quer me dizer por que ficou tão preocupada comigo ao acordar?

- Você estava diferente no sonho.

Uma resposta bastante genérica.

- Diferente como?

- Feliz. Tudo em você era diferente. O cabelo, o sorriso. Seus olhos.

- E por que a preocupação comigo quando acordou?

- Porque foi chocante ver como você estava mal, quando acordei. A diferença era muita. Eu só percebi o quão abatido estava quando vi o quão feliz você podia ser.

Ele balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente.

- Entendi.

Silêncio de alguns minutos.

- Então… - ele continou, num sorriso bastante insinuante – Eu te beijava?

Ela lhe deu um tapa no ombro.

- Não enche! E se quer saber, eu tentava fugir do beijo.

- Só tentava?

- É. Quer dizer, era muito estranho. Você é meu consultor.

- Mas não conseguia fugir.

- Não.

No sonho, ele levantava seu queixo com dois dedos quando ela afastava o rosto. A olhava apaixonantemente, e a beijava mais uma vez. Não tinha como fugir daquilo.

- Interessante.

- Como pode ver, os sonhos não são visões.

- Se pra que meu sonho seja real eu tenha que tornar o seu real, vou fazê-lo.

Ela o encarou, imediatamente. Não conseguia acreditar no que ouvira. Fez que não com a cabeça, com expressão de nojo.

- Você é um idiota, sabia?

Ele deu de ombros.

O médico cirurgião saiu da sala de cirurgia e caminhou até eles. Fez cara de decepcionado e cruzou os braços. Ato que Jane entendeu como um pedido de desculpas seguido por uma auto proteção.

- O dispositivo estava preso à coluna. Ao movê-lo, perdemos o paciente. Os nervos foram rompidos.

Lisbon ficou sem ar.

- O que era o dispositivo? – perguntou Jane.

O médico estendeu um vidro com um liquido transparente e uma pequena caixinha de inox boiando.

- Não faço idéia.

- Bem, não podemos operar a Lisbon então. – disse Jane, pegando o vidrinho para olhá-lo contra a luz. – Como faremos?

- Como o dispositivo estava preso aos nervos, é muito provavel que esteja afetando algum setor do cérebro. O ideal é fazer um EEG para checar.

- Onde podemos mandar analisarem esse dispositivo? – perguntou Jane.

- FBI. Acho que eles podem identificar o que é. – respondeu Lisbon. – Posso fazer esse EEG já?

- Sim. Vou levá-la até lá agora mesmo.

Jane ficou na sala de espera mais uma vez, enquanto Lisbon colocava a camisola de hospital para entrar no eletroencefalogramo.

Ao mesmo tempo, quatro homens de postos altos no FBI adentravam no hospital.

Lisbon nunca tinha feito esse tipo de exame. Estava bastante apreensiva. Ela entraria num tunel inteiro branco e iluminado, com a cabeça numa espécie de gaiola. Não era claustrofóbica, mas aquilo botava medo de qualquer forma. Os médicos pareciam saber disso e a acalmaram, dizendo que era normal, que ouviria um barulho, mas que ficaria bem.

No entanto, no meio do procedimento, sua vista começou a ficar escura.

Seu corpo começou uma infindável maratona de tremedeira. Ela abriu a boca buscando por ar, mas não encontrou nada.

- Não me sinto bem. – ela disse, dentro do túnel.

- Não se preocupe. – disse o médico – Está indo bem.

Na sala de espera, Jane observava quatro homens de terno mostrarem seus dintintivos à mulher da recepção. A enfermeira se assustou. Jane ainda os viu conversarem um pouco com ela antes que a mesma apontasse para ele.

Os quatro se aproximaram do consultor. Eram todos grandes brutamontes com cara de segurança de boate.

- Senhor Patrick Jane. – ele mostrou o distintivo do FBI – Meu nome é Alfred Amstalden. – parecia mesmo alemão. Provavelmente naturalizado – Sou coordenador da operação do apagão na cidade de Sacramento. Onde estão Willian O'Dowell e Teresa Lisbon?

- Antes de qualquer coisa… - Jane tirou o vidrinho do bolso e o mostrou – Sabem o que é isso?

Os olhos verdes do homem brilharam. Ele esticou a mão para pegar, mas Jane não deixou, recolhendo-a de volta.

- Que bom que sabem. O que é?

- De quem isso foi tirado? – o homem perguntou.

- De Willian O'Dowell.

- Imagino que ele esteja morto então.

- Digam o que é isso. – insistiu Jane.

Alfred olhou para os outros três brutamontes, como se perguntasse se devia falar. Eles deram de ombros. Óbvio, _ele_ era a cabeça pensante ali.

- Isso é um alterador de ondas cerebrais. É uma arma desenvolvida pela CIA para controle de massas.

- Por quê não estava no site do governo?

- Nós a colocamos lá, tão logo foi testada. Entretanto constatamos um acesso de hackers no banco de dados e tiramos todas as informações das armas mais recentes. Não esperávamos que alguém faria uso dessa tecnologia. Mas fez.

- O que ela faz, exatamente?

- Quando ativada, começa a liberar impulsos elétricos. Isso gera um bloqueio em todos os circuitos elétricos numa área bem grande, gerando o apagão. Aos poucos, a frequencia dos impulsos diminui, até chegar na frequência do cérebro humano. A propagação é menor, então a área afetada também o é. Diminuindo ainda mais, o cérebro vai alterando sua frequência lentamente até dar um salto de 10Hz para 4 Hz. Isso significa perda da consciencia.

- E quanto aos sonhos?

- Sonhos?

- Todos os agentes que desmaiaram disseram ter sonhado. Alguns sonhos aconteceram.

Alfred sorriu.

- Numa frequência tão baixa, o cérebro entra no que chamam de estado Teta, caracterizado por deixar aflorar o subconsciente. É quando a intuição é mais forte. Os sonhos são mais vívidos. Provavelmente todos os sonhos foram com coisas das quais os que sonharam têm muito medo ou desejam que aconteça.

Jane pensou no homem cuja esposa perdera o filho. Era algo muito plausível de se ter medo e se sonhar.

O pai que recebeu a ligação do filho dizendo que tinha passado na faculdade. Provavelmente ele sabia que receberia a resposta naquela tarde, e estava ansioso.

E até mesmo o rapaz que prevera as luzes reacendendo. Ele tremia e parecia com muito medo. Escotofobia – medo do escuro – talvez. Sonhar que a luz acendia era igualmente plausível.

Grace sonhando que se casaria com Rigsby, e vice versa. E ele mesmo havia dito à Cho, semanas antes, que ouvira Lisbon falando com Hightower sobre uma promoção para o asiático. Era algo que estava em sua mente.

Seu sonho então era _obviamente_ um forte desejo seu.

- E onde está Teresa Lisbon? – perguntou Alfred.

- Ela tem um desses dispositivos na coluna também. Está fazendo um EEG para verificar danos no cérebro, ou algo assim.

Os quatro abriram a boca, chocados.

- Se esse exame continuar, ela vai sair morta. Isso se o dispositivo não disparar.

- Que quer dizer? – assustou-se Jane.

- O eletroencefalogramo mexe justamente com o que o dispositivo faz. Ele pode forçá-lo a disparar em frequências perigosas, o que poderia matá-la. – As luzes piscaram em todo o hospital, e os agentes se assustaram – Está começando.

Jane prendeu a respiração e partiu na direção do quarto onde era realizado o exame. Os agentes correram atrás dele.

Abriu a porta rapidamente.

Ao entrar, teve a visão uma visão da qual poderia simplesmente apagar de sua mente pelo resto de sua vida.

Os médicos usavam o desfibrilador, e o corpo de Lisbon arqueava com os choques. Ela estava desacordada, sem expressão na face. Não… Seu coração nao batia. Ela estava morta.

Mais do que nunca, ele desejou que os sonhos fossem mesmo visões. Não por Red John. Por Lisbon.

**Continua!**

**Apesar de muitos segredos já terem sido revelados, podem apostar que a fic não acaba por aqui.**


	5. Fire

**Aeeeee**

**Atualização**

**É, a fic não esfria e vai esquentar mais. Olha o nome do capítulo! Há-há piadinha zuada : D**

**Ela é compacta e tals, por isso tem mais ação : )**

**Cap. 5 – Fire **

Lisbon foi levada a uma sala para se recuperar. Seu coração voltara a bater e ela logo despertou.

Jane foi vê-la assim que possível. Já passava das dez da noite, e ambos estavam cansados.

Quem já teve um parente frágil no hospital sabe exatamente como é a sensação de abrir a porta e encontrá-lo tão quebradiço sobre um leito. As lágrimas brotam dos olhos. O sentimento de pena é incontrolável. Lisbon estava pálida e seus lábios tremiam. Ele sentiu que poderia perdê-la a qualquer momento.

Ele se sentou numa cadeira ao lado da cama.

- Como se sente?

- Como se tivesse sido atropelada por um trem.

- Vai ficar bem.

Ela sorriu, mas era um sorriso bastante fraco e descrente. Ela meramente agradecia por ele estar ali.

- Alguns agentes do FBI apareceram. Eles explicaram o que você tem na nuca.

Ela gelou o corpo todo.

- E o que é?

- Trata-se de um dispositivo que altera as ondas cerebrais, levando todos a um estado de perda de consciência e afloração do subconsciente, que nos faz sonhar com maior vivacidade, e com aquilo que mais temos medo ou desejamos no momento. Você estava certa.

Ela corou e virou-se para o lado oposto.

- Seu medo em me beijar te fez ter pesadelos. – ele riu baixo, tentando não constrangê-la.

Ela não disse nada. Não sabia como continuar a conversa. Estava constrangida demais.

- Eles disseram – continuou Jane, vendo que ela não diria nada – que um hacker acessou o banco de dados do governo e acabou tendo acesso à informações de novas armas, incluindo essa, que serve para controle de massas.

- Acha que é Red John?

- Ele já se infiltrou no computador da CBI uma vez, não? E era ele no vídeo.

- O FBI já sabe disso?

- Não. Quero persegui-lo eu mesmo.

- Jane…

- Meu sonho pode não ter sido uma visão. Mas me deixou muito mais determinado que antes.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar de desaprovação, mas ignorou o assunto.

- Por que acha que ele fez isso sem machucar ninguém?

- Os agentes disseram que provavelmente foi um teste. Um dispositivo com baixa capacidade pra ver como funcionava, e aproveitar para instalar outro mais forte em alguém.

- Eu.

- Sim. – ele confirmou, com a voz pesarosa.

- Então Red John cometeu um erro. Ele não soube se controlar e quis testar onde você estava, com certeza. Não esperava que a câmera de Rigsby o filmasse.

- Pode até ser, mas não acho que foi um erro vir onde eu estava. – ele discordou. – Não me resta dúvidas que ele selecionou a dedo em quem colocaria o dispositivo. Ele podia ter colocado em qualquer pessoa. Absolutamente qualquer um.

- Como assim?

- De acordo com o FBI, ele pode disparar a qualquer momento, deixando quem sabe até a cidade toda desacordada. Red John é um serial killer. É teatral, tem gostos e ambições. Com a cidade toda desmaiada, acredito que pretenda descontar todos os dois anos sem uma única morte até agora. Isso seria um grande ápice para sua carreira. O que quero dizer é: ele sabe que eu não quero que tirem isso de você. Sabe que corre risco de vida se tirar. Não teria graça se não atingisse a mim.

Ela baixou a cabeça.

- Eu posso fazer essa cirurgia, sem problemas.

- Isso está fora de questão até que descubram como fazê-lo sem te machucar.

- Sou uma policial, Jane. É meu dever me arriscar pelos outros.

- Você não vai fazer isso, Lisbon.

- Por que você se importaria? Ganha alguma coisa se esse dispositivo disparar? Pega Red John?

- Não estou pensando em Red John, estou pensando em você.

- A decisão é minha.

- Eu sei. – ele se levantou – Por isso estou pedindo pra que espere. O FBI está analisando o raio-X para dar um jeito de remover o dispositivo.

- Pode não dar tempo.

- Eu vou atrás de Red John. Ouvi um agente dizendo ao celular que acharam o lugar de onde o banco de dados foi hackeado.

- Jane, não vá… pode ser perigoso.

- Entende minha situação te pedindo pra não se arriscar?

- Não. Não entendo.

Ele piscou, e pela primeira vez não soube ler os pensamentos dela.

- Como assim?

- Acho que já ficou óbvio que pra mim o mais importante é você. E pra você o mais importante é Red John. Se você for, eu vou fazer a cirurgia.

- Não ate minhas mãos, Lisbon. Por favor. Eu preciso ir.

- Vá.

- Não faça a cirurgia.

Os olhos dela lacrimejaram.

- Só farei se você demorar pra voltar.

Ele sorriu e beijou a testa dela.

- Não demoro.

Os agentes da CBI logo foram liberados quando o FBI recebeu a notícia de que a pessoa que estava com o dispositivo fora encontrada.

Jane ouvira dizerem que o computador utilizado para hackerar o banco de dados do governo vinha de um pequeno prédio na parte pobre da cidade. Ele esperava encontrar dezenas de carros do FBI parados em frente, mas se surpreendeu quando não viu ninguém. Conferiu o endereço mais uma vez e pediu informação. Era o local certo.

Tocou o interfone, mas ninguém atendeu. O portão estava aberto.

Era, na verdade, bordel. Como era muito tarde, havia alguns bêbados e outros homens nada agradáveis cá ou lá, sendo agradados por prostitutas baratas. Uma luz irritantemente vermelha piscava. Música muito ruim. O lugar não cheirava muito bem.

Algumas prostitutas vieram até ele, tentando agradá-lo, mas simplesmente ignorou.

Subiu algumas escadas até parar no segundo andar.

Porta indicada com um dois meio caído e um três.

Puxou a maçaneta. A porta abriu.

Lá dentro, paredes emboloradas. Nem um único móvel, além de uma mesa, uma cadeira e um computador no centro.

Ele olhou ao redor, mas o lugar estava vazio.

Sobre a mesa, do lado do monitor, uma faca.

Ligou o computador.

Encontrou nele um arquivo gigantesco de imagens, chamado "redout 2". Todas elas de mulheres. Pareciam terem sido tiradas escondidas, enquanto elas andavam na rua. Cada imagem tinha um nome. Vivian Towfell, Felicia Chrisanova, etc.

Alvos?

As mulheres que ele escolheu assassinar durante o próximo blecaute?

Então o novo blecaute certamente duraria muito mais tempo.

Jane congelou. Qual seria a força do dispositivo que estava em Lisbon?

- Olá, Jane.

Ele se virou num pulo, se levantando da cadeira.

Um homem vestindo um grande manto e uma máscara. A mesma máscara de Red John. O mesmo modificador de voz.

- Finalmente nos encontramos de novo. – dois passos à frente, na direção de Jane.

Por algum motivo, o consultor sorriu.

- Já nos encontramos antes?

- Não se lembra? – um tom sarcástico – Tiger, Tiger, burning bright.

- Você… - e apontou o indicador para ele, num grande sorriso de vitória – Não é Red John. Não sei quem é. Mas não é Red John.

A figura riu.

- Por que acha que não sou Red John?

- Red John é ligeiramente mais alto. Seus passos são mais sonoros e fortes. E seu modo de falar é completamente diferente. Você não passa de um idiota que pensa que é aliado dele.

O homem tirou a máscara. Era o mesmo que ouvira falando sobre o paradeiro do computador usado para hackear o banco de dados do governo.

- Você cai em qualquer pista que te lancem sobre Red John. – ele disse.

- E você acha que ele te dá algum valor. Não vê que ele te trouxe para a morte.

- Acha mesmo? – apontou uma faca para o consultor.

- Acho. – e apontou a faca que achara ao lado do monitor.

- Red John está no hospital nesse momento. Vamos ver como Lisbon se sai sozinha. – Ele puxou um celular, ainda apontando a arma em Jane – Chefe? Acabo de encontrar o corpo de Patrick Jane. Poderia avisar sua equipe? Obrigado. – desligara.

- Maldito.

- Não se preocupe. Logo seu corpo vai ser tudo que restará.

- Não entende, não é? Red John não me quer morto.

- Talvez você sobreviva. Depende. Quanto tempo você demora pra fugir do fogo?

- Fogo?

_- __Em que distantes abismos ou céus, Ardia o fogo de teus olhos? Sobre que asas se atreveu a ascender? Que mão ousou capturar o fogo? – _narrou o homem, antes de tirar um coquetel molotov do manto, seguido de um isqueiro.

Nessa hora Jane não pensou. Não podia deixá-lo quebrar aquela garrafa. Precisava sair dali o quanto antes e ligar para avisar que estava vivo, impedir Lisbon de entrar naquela sala de cirurgia, protegê-la do assassino que estava no mesmo hospital que ela.

Saltou sobre ele com a faca em punho. Jane era, normalmente, medroso. Quem partia pra cima dos suspeitos era sempre Lisbon, não ele.

Mas a fúria que se apoderou dele, a vontade de matar Red John o consumia.

O homem se assustou, e deu um golpe com a faca, mas não o acertou. A garrafa se espatifou no chão, e o liquido se espalhou até molhar os pés dos dois. O isqueiro estava nas mãos de seu inimigo.

Os dois se engalfinharam, tentando dar um ultimo golpe de faca. Até que caíram sonoramente contra o piso mofado de reboco, rolando no líquido inflamável.

Ele acertou um forte soco no olho esquerdo de Jane, deixando-o parcialmente cego momentaneamente. A confusão foi suficiente pra que seu inimigo se levantasse e pisasse sobre suas costas, na altura do rim. A dor foi excruciante.

Com um sorriso, o homem acendeu o isqueiro.

Mas antes que o soltasse, Jane deu-lhe um golpe de faca na altura da canela. Com o corte, o homem caiu sentado, com o isqueiro acesso em seu colo.

Ele virou uma tocha humana. Berrando, agonizando, membros se contraindo.

Jane se afastou o mais rápido que pôde, pois também estava coberto de líquido inflamável. E não demorou para que este atingisse a parte elétrica porcamente encapada que corria pelas paredes, dando início a um enorme incêndio.

Ele se livrou da camisa ensopada e a atirou longe. Seus sapatos, no entanto, puxaram o fogo. Teve de se livrar deles também. Pôs a mão no rosto para evitar inalar a fumaça tóxica e pôs-se a correr para fora do apartamento.

O fogo corria rápido pela fiação. Alguns homens saíam dos quartos correndo, pelo caminho, seguidos de prostitutas semi nuas, assim que percebiam o incêndio. Jane percorreu os degraus saltando quatro de cada vez. Alguma coisa explodira, o que o assustou e o fez cair. Uma dor horrível em seu braço esquerdo indicava que o havia quebrado com a queda.

- Fogo! – ele gritou, para que os demais que ainda estavam no prédio fugissem – Fogo!

Jane se levantou e continuou correndo, sentindo dor em cada passo que dava. Quase tropeçou nos próprios pés. Finalmente chegou ao térreo.

Estava uma confusão lá em baixo. As pessoas passavam por cima uma das outras pra sair. Não ia dar tempo.

Então ele pegou uma cadeira e arremessou contra um vidro. Saltou pela janela a tempo do lugar explodir quando o fogo atingiu o encanamento de gás.

Entrou em seu carro com dificuldade. Precisaria dirigir com uma única mão, o que era quase impossível, na velocidade em que pretendia correr. Percebeu que seu celular devia ter caído no meio das chamas. Acelerou o máximo que pôde. Precisava chegar ao hospital.

O que ele não sabia era que, naquele momento, Lisbon agradecia por ter tomado a anestesia geral e estar começando a dormir, para poder, enfim, parar de chorar a suposta morte de Patrick Jane. Com sorte, ela também não acordaria nunca mais.

**Tensidão.**

**Preciso parar de escrever fic chorando.**

**Brinks, nem paro.**

**Vlw pelos comentários, continuem dando sua opinião e eu continuo gastando dinheiro em lan house pra atualizar : )**


	6. Would you let me in?

**Sem noção pro quanto eu agradeço pelos comentários!**

**Todos os dias eu volto aqui e me deparo com 3 a 4 comentários, é muito bom ver isso.**

**Red Jane, muito obrigada pela review tão atenciosa. Adoro ler as teorias dos leitores e ver as partes que vocês mais gostaram. Fico feliz também em ver que consegui passar bem a situação da Lisbon.**

**Eli, continuo sim gastando dinheiro hahaha**

**Ana Lopes, muuuito obrigada pelo elogio!**

**Paula, espero que continue achando isso.**

**Esse capítulo é mais dramático**

**Cap. 6 – Would you let me in?**

- Onde está ela? – Jane berrou ao chegar no hospital, meia hora depois – Teresa Lisbon, onde ela está?

A enfermeira do balcão se assustou. Provavelmente estava pensando com ela mesma que estava farta de tanto susto.

Olhou na ficha da paciente, demorando mais do que Jane suportava.

- Entrou na sala de cirurgia há vinte minutos. – ela respondeu.

- Tem que parar essa cirurgia!

Alfred Amstalden estava na sala de espera, e ao ouvir os gritos, se aproximou de Jane.

- Patrick Jane? Não estava morto?

- Seu agente era cúmplice de Red John! – bradou Jane, apontando-lhe um dedo, completamente ensandecido – Ele me atraiu pra longe daqui e ligou dizendo que havia achado meu corpo.

- Red John? O que esse serial killer tem a ver com a história toda?

Jane se lembrou que o FBI ainda não tinha visto o vídeo que provava o envolvimento de Red John com os desmaios.

- Eu explico depois, agora precisa parar a cirurgia!

- Lisbon tem mais chances de sobreviver se o procedimento não for interrompido na metade. Não se preocupe, um médico do FBI se encarregou de fazer a cirurgia. O médico daqui que a atendeu foi tirado da sala. Aliás, ele queria muito fazer a cirurgia, mas não há dúvidas de que seria um equivoco. Mas ela tem grandes chances. Agora explique essa história de Red John. E que diabos aconteceu com seu braço? E onde está sua camisa?

Ele já tinha até esquecido da dor. Ao lembrar que estava quebrado, ela voltou instantaneamente.

Alfred chamou uma enfermeira com um aceno de mão, e apontou o grande inchaço em Jane.

- Não tenho tempo para tirar raio x ou engessar! – protestou Jane.

- Lisbon não vai sair da sala de operações em menos de três horas. – ele alegou.

A enfermeira chegou calmamente, porem sua calma logo sumiu quando percebeu a fratura óbvia no braço do consultor. O guiou até o ortopedista, a contra gosto. Alfred o seguiu.

- Você ia falar sobre Red John. – ele lembrou, andando ao seu lado rumo à sala do médico.

- Temos um vídeo que gravamos sem querer, de durante os desmaios. Vimos Red John injetando isso na Lisbon. Era ele, com certeza. Um dos seus homens fingiu dizer por telefone que vocês identificaram de onde o banco de dados do governo foi hackeado. Fui atrás disso e encontrei seu agente, que tentou me matar. O lugar inteiro pegou fogo. Antes de morrer, disse que Red John está nesse hospital. E creio que vai matar Lisbon.

Alfred parecia surpreso, porém um tanto irritado por ninguém ter dito isso a ele até então.

- Isso é considerado crime, sabia, senhor Jane? Ocultar informações de investigação.

- Acontece que Red John é_ meu _caso. Ele matou minha mulher e minha filha. – eles entraram na sala do médico – E _eu _vou matá-lo.

- A questão é que nós poderíamos já tê-lo prendido, se não tivesse ocultado a informação.

- Ele está nesse hospital nesse momento, se quer uma chance para prendê-lo, é agora. Lisbon corre perigo.

O médico, assustado com aquela conversa, pôs-se a engessar o braço de Jane, apreensivo. Ele claramente não gostava da idéia de morte no hospital.

Depois do procedimento, Jane e Alfred foram aguardar na sala de espera. O consultor estava inquieto, batucando na perna. Olhava para os lados, procurando qualquer sinal de Red John. Mas depois que contara a história ao agente do FBI, o local ficou lotado de policiais federais. Todos os médicos estavam sendo entrevistados e revistados. Mas nem isso parecia tranqüilizar Jane. Ainda tinha o fato de a cirurgia ser de extremo risco.

Quatro horas depois, Alfred já estava de braços cruzados, dormindo, enquanto Jane continuava com os olhos arregalados, aguardando, sem conseguir pregar o olho. Era três da manhã e não tinha nem sinal de sono. Haviam lhe dado uma camisa de paciente.

Então só ele ouviu quando um cirurgião veio anunciar que a operação de Lisbon havia acabado.

Jane se levantou e correu até o médico, impaciente.

- Como ela está?

A expressão dele, e principalmente o suspiro que soltou, foram suficientes para que os olhos de Jane enchessem de lágrimas.

- Infelizmente o dispositivo estava muito preso aos nervos. Ela está em coma e ainda não sabemos se haverá seqüelas. Estamos testando seus reflexos, para saber se há probabilidade de uma paralisia. Está respirando com ajuda de aparelhos. Mas não corre risco de vida. A situação é ruim, mas estável.

- Coma? – sua respiração ficou alta, ele quase ficou cego – Não tem previsão pra ela acordar?

- Não, infelizmente. Em alguns minutos o senhor poderá vê-la.

- Tiraram o dispositivo?

Nessa hora Alfred acordou e foi até os dois.

- Sim. – o médico estendeu outro vidrinho, como o primeiro, mas o objeto era levemente maior.

- Lisbon acaba de salvar muitas vidas. – disse Alfred. – Se ela se recuperar, posso aconselhar a promoção dela.

- _Quando _ – corrigiu Jane – ela se recuperar.

Assim que ela foi transferida para a ala de recuperação, Jane foi até lá.

A situação era perturbadora.

Lisbon estava mais pálida do que nunca. Os lábios da cor da pele. Um tubo enfiado em sua traquéia a fazia respirar.

Se a sensação já era horrível quando ela estava acordada, agora em coma e sem respirar por conta própria, o peito de Jane se estilhaçava em um milhão de pedaços.

Parou ao lado dela, com uma bola na garganta, impedindo-se de chorar. O que era inútil. O rosto sereno de Lisbon, tão pacífico, tão inerte e fraco. Ela não se mexia. Suas mãos, como constatou, estavam geladas. Os dedos tão delicados não reagiam quando ele os segurava. Um monitor cardíaco saltava seus bipes ritmados, preguiçosos, como se pudessem parar a qualquer momento. Estava ali apenas fisicamente. Não importava o que fizesse, o que dissesse, não ouviria mais a voz de Lisbon, não veria mais seu sorriso ou sua expressão carrancuda por aprontar algo. Não veria mais suas bochechas corarem, mesmo que a fizesse se lembrar do sonho. Nada. Não haveria reação para nenhuma ação que pudesse imaginar fazer. A diferença entre ela morta e a atual situação era meramente o lento pulsar de seu coração, já que nem seus pulmões trabalhavam mais.

Tocou sua testa, já deixando as lágrimas escorreram. Sentia que a vida dela escapava por entre seus dedos.

Jane tentou engolir o choro. Esforçou-se para ser capaz de dizer alguma coisa.

- Me desculpe, Lisbon… É minha culpa que esteja aí. – acariciou o rosto dela. Estava gelado – Como posso te explicar o que fiz? Acho que o importante… é que eu nunca quis te machucar, apesar de toda dor que sentiu. Fiz tudo errado. Do início ao fim. – ele baixou a cabeça e algumas lágrimas molharam o lençol da cama – Quando você acordar, provavelmente não estarei aqui. Será que você vai saber me perdoar? Será que vai entender porque estou quebrando aquela promessa que nunca soube manter? Eu disse que estaria sempre lá por você. Mas acho que não posso proteger nem a mim mesmo. O seu sonho… eu não vou poder realizá-lo. É a isso que nos resumimos. – um toque de leve nos lábios dela – Mas um dia, se pudermos nos ver de novo… será que vai abrir a porta pra eu entrar? – uma pausa de cerca de um minuto – Você estava tão constrangida a respeito do seu sonho… e agora quem está constrangido sou eu. Por pensar primeiro em Red John, e depois em você. É por isso que quando abrir os olhos… já não me verá mais.

Ele ficou olhando para ela, como se a qualquer momento pudesse despertar. Mas nada aconteceu.

Jane suspirou e secou os olhos. Beijou a testa dela e saiu do quarto.

Caminhou pelos corredores cheios do hospital, passando por algumas dezenas de agentes do FBI. Chegou à farmácia e enganou a enfermeira responsável para entrar e pegar um vidro de éter.

Pegou um amontoado de papel num banheiro e molhou-o com o éter.

Encontrou-se com o primeiro médico que os atendeu, na sala de descanso. O mesmo que tirara o raio X de Lisbon e O'Dowell. Chamou por ele e pediu ajuda, dizendo que Lisbon não estava bem.

Os dois correram pelo corredor. Até Jane empurrá-lo com força para dentro de um banheiro e enfiar o papel com éter debaixo de seu nariz.

Jane estava louco. Havia perdido completamente sua sanidade.

**Continua!**

**A fic agora se encaminha pro seu final. É o capítulo 6 e acaba no 8, se tudo der certo (ou nem tudo).**

**Obrigada de novo pelos reviews : )**


	7. Tiger tiger

**O menor capítulo, mas talvez o mais importante.**

**Red Jane, você vai entender no último capitulo o significado de "você me deixaria entrar?"**

**Eu realmente acho que essa fic não vai ter um final feliz, mas estou com medo da reação de vocês, admito xD**

**Enfim, muito obrigada pelos comentários, de verdade.**

**Cap. 7 – Tiger Tiger**

Jane havia trocado de roupas com o médico. Encontrara uma maca e o colocara sobre ela, cobrindo-o com um lençol verde. Atravessou o hospital inteiro com o médico ali deitado, sem que ninguém o incomodasse. Estava tranqüilo, caminhava lentamente, sem demonstrar o menor nervosismo.

Levou a maca até o lado de fora. Carregou o homem para dentro do porta-malas de seu carro e partiu pra casa. Calmo. Sem pressa.

Jogou o homem no chão de seu banheiro. Saiu, tomando o cuidado de trancar a porta. Foi até a cozinha e pegou três tamanhos diferentes de facas. No armário do lado de fora, pegou um martelo e um alicate. No depósito, na parte de material para limpeza, soda cáustica em pastilhas.

Voltou para o banheiro. O homem ainda estava desacordado. Pegou o cordão de um roupão e atou suas mãos. Usou um copo de vidro para colocar algumas pastilhas de soda com água.

Enquanto isso, o médico despertava. Olhou para Jane, assustado.

- Você é louco?

Jane virou-se para ele. Deixou o copo sobre a pia.

- Um serial killer dizendo isso pra mim?

Os olhos do médico mudaram do mais completo terror para a tranqüilidade mais assustadora que se podia imaginar.

- Acha que sou Red John?

- Eu não acho. Tenho certeza.

- Por quê?

- Eu sempre achei que se encontrasse com você, cara a cara, saberia desde o início quem era. Mas estava enganado. Foi preciso sentir o cheiro de pinho daquele hospital, além dos seus passos que já tinha aprendido a decorar. Mas o que mais me ajudou foi seu completo fracasso em demonstrar sentimentos. Quando matou O'Dowell não sentiu remorso algum. Não tentou me enrolar com uma historinha de médicos.

- Então não sabe se sou Red John ou não. Só acha que sou um serial killer.

- Pelo contrário. Até pouco tempo atrás eu sabia que era psicopata. Quando seu capanga disse que Red John estava no hospital, conclui que era você.

- Interessante. E você sabe que vão te perseguir, não é? Sabe que vai ter pena de morte quando as câmeras de segurança te flagrarem.

- Sei.

- Quem sabe quem te prenderá não será a própria Teresa. Não seria excitante se fosse ela?

- Estará morto até lá.

- Tão morto quanto sua esposa e sua filha. Morto, porém na sua memória. O estrago está feito.

- Não mencione as duas.

- Não? Não devo dizer então como foi prazeroso estuprá-la? Como ela gritava por socorro, e você estava longe demais, sob holofotes demais para ouvi-la. Como foi divertido gozar dentro daquele corpo tão quente, ainda que já morto. Ela era linda, e ficou ainda mais bonita com sete rasgos no rosto. Eu vi o crânio dela, sabia? Ela gritou por muito tempo. Seu nome, sempre. Quando morreu foi a vez da criança. Sono profundo do qual nunca despertou. Um dos meus melhores trabalhos, com certeza.

Jane apenas o encarava, ouvindo tais palavras sem reação alguma.

Então tirou a camisa e a pendurou. Lavou as mãos.

Pegou o copo onde a soda já havia se dissolvido.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado de Red John. E o fez tomar o liquido viscoso, puxando-o pelos cabelos e despejando todo em sua boca.

- Tiger, Tiger, burning bright. – puxou o martelo – In the forests of the night – bateu com muita força na canela de Red John – What immortal hand… - acertou a lateral de seu braço – or eye… - bateu o cabo no olho direito dele – Could frame thy fearful semmetry?

O psicopata não gritou de dor uma única vez. Aparentemente, tinha um controle mental muito forte. Sua expressão mudava conforme os golpes, mas nenhum único ruído foi ouvido.

- In what distant deeps or skies – Jane continuou, após puxar uma das facas - Burnt the fire of thine eyes? – passou a lâmina pelo rosto dele, tirando um filete de sangue. - On what wings dare he aspire? – Cortou fora sua orelha - What the hand dare seize the fire?

Ele obviamente não podia falar. A soda havia destruído sua boca por dentro. Mas também não emitia ruído algum.

- What the hammer? What the chain? – Jane pegou o martelo novamente, e bateu com muita força diretamente no rosto de Red John, que perdeu todos os dentes do lado direito, juntamente com os ossos da mandibula, que se partiram todos - In what furnace was thy brain? – Pegou o copo de soda mais uma vez e deixou cair sobre a cabeça dele. - What the anvil? What dread grasp – Fincou uma faca pouco acima de seus dois joelhos. -Dared its deadly terrors clasp?

Levantou-se. Fechou o ralo da banheira e ligou o chuveiro. Com o olho que ainda estava inteiro, Red John o observava, sem absolutamente nenhum sentimento no olhar.

Jane não se importava. Ele estava completamente anestesiado com endorfina, dopamina e serotonina. O prazer que sentia naquele momento era até doloroso.

Parou de frente para o serial killer, ajoelhado. Deitou-o no chão e, segurando seu dorso, começou a desferir violentos golpes de faca até que estivesse completamente desfigurado. Seu sangue respingava por todo corpo do consultor.

Quando a banheira terminou de encher, Jane despejou o pote todo de soda lá dentro. A química imediatamente começou a atacar a tinta das laterais.

Patrick levantou Red John e o jogou lá dentro. Ele se debateu. Agora a dor era muita.

Logo a corda do roupão acabou ficando fraca com a soda, e se soltou com os esforços de Red John. Jane aproveitou para puxar sua mão e quebrar seus dedos um a um, com a chave de fenda. Ele não podia se mexer, pois as facadas em sua perna haviam rompido seus nervos e agora não as movia mais. Foi nessa altura que Red John desmaiou.

Jane se limitou a lavar o corpo na pia.

Saiu do banheiro, trancando a porta. Levou a chave consigo. Pôs outra camisa e colocou algumas roupas numa mala.

Antes de desaparecer, Jane passou num banco e sacou, de uma vez, todo dinheiro que possuía.

Sentia-se bem.

Sentia-se vivo.

**Mais um capítulo e acaba.**

**(O próximo cap é NC17)**

**Enfim, se a reação de vocês ao fim não feliz não for boa, posto um cap extra que já escrevi, mas pessoalmente prefiro o fim no capítulo 8.**


	8. What hurts the most

**Admito que fiquei com medo dos comentários. Sério.**

**Espero realmente que o final disso não deixe ninguém irritado.**

**Espero também não decepcionar tanta gente.**

**De qualquer forma, esse é o capítulo que eu previ como sendo o último, mas vou postar um nono capítulo também, só por desencargo de consciência. (e pra não ser morta andando na rua)**

**Cap. 8 – What hurts the most**

Após quinze dias, Lisbon voltou a respirar sem ajuda de aparelhos.

Após vinte, ela despertou.

Olhou para os lados, esperando encontrar Jane. Mas ele não estava ali. É claro. Ela se lembrou então. Ele estava morto.

Ela apertou a campainha para chamar uma enfermeira. Imaginou que sua cirurgia havia sido um sucesso. Nem se passava por sua cabeça que tivesse dormido por tanto tempo.

Tentou se forçar a sentar, mas não havia força suficiente em seus braços. Suas pernas também não respondiam bem aos seus comandos. Imaginou que fosse graças à anestesia geral.

A enfermeira logo veio, sorridente.

- Que bom que acordou, senhorita Lisbon! – ela comemorou – Seus irmãos estão todos ligando aqui, todos os dias. Além dos seus amigos da CBI.

- Todos os dias? Como assim? Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

- Desculpe não mencionar antes. A senhorita esteve em coma por quase três semanas.

- Três semanas! – ela quase gritou – Estive desacordada por três semanas!

- Sim. Houve complicações na cirurgia, mas agora deu tudo certo. Vou ligar para seus parentes.

Lisbon fez que sim e fechou os olhos quando ela saiu, lembrando-se de Jane. Chorou quieta, durante os trinta minutos que Rigsby, Van Pelt e Cho demoraram para chegar.

Eles sorriram abertamente ao vê-la acordada. Avisaram que teria alta no dia seguinte. Prometeram comemorar e disseram que até Hightower estava feliz com a notícia.

Rever o grupo todo era ótimo. Mas a união dos quatro evidenciava a falta de Patrick Jane.

- Hey… - ela disse, com pesar na voz – Jane foi enterrado?

Eles se encararam. Aparentemente, não gostavam daquele assunto.

- Falamos disso quando sair do hospital. – desviou Van Pelt. – Agora recupere-se para estar bem na hora de sair daqui.

Ela fora obrigada a passar mais um mês afastada, fazendo fisioterapia para recuperar a musculatura não utilizada por três semanas. Depois foi aconselhada a continuar indo à academia regularmente. Aos poucos ela ia se revigorando. A cor voltava. A vida voltava ao normal, sem seqüelas.

Só faltava uma coisa. Algo que ainda lhe arrancava lágrimas sempre que se lembrava. Ou pelo menos lhe subia uma vontade imensa de chorar, que ela controlava sempre que podia, não sem deixar pelo menos uma lágrima rolar, ou meramente que seus olhos se enxaguassem e ficassem vermelhos.

Ela ainda achava que Jane estava morto.

Mal podia esperar pelo dia de voltar a trabalhar. Achava que conseguiria desviar os pensamentos de Jane. Ninguém tinha coragem de tocar no assunto quando iam visitá-la. Então acabou virando notícia quando, um mês depois, ela voltou à CBI, completamente recuperada, e começou a se integrar nos atuais casos em que sua equipe trabalhava.

Eram quatro, no total.

Ela pegou os envelopes para analisá-los.

Ao ver isso, Van Pelt se aproximou, receosa.

- Chefe, tem algo que precisamos te dizer.

- Diga. – ela não olhou para a agente para dizer isso. Continuou verificando os envelopes.

- É sobre Jane. Ele não está morto.

Dessa vez toda sua atenção foi desviada para a ruiva. Seu coração saltou e foi parar em sua boca.

- O que quer dizer? Onde ele está?

Cho tomou coragem e aproximou-se também. Puxou um dos envelopes que estavam com Lisbon e de lá retirou alguns papéis. Mostrou a ela.

A agente leu. Suas mãos começaram a tremer e sua equipe preocupou-se, como se ela ainda estivesse doente.

Jane havia matado um médico aparentemente inocente. O corpo foi encontrado parcialmente "derretido" numa banheira com soda cáustica. Foi preciso um exame de DNA para confirmar a identidade do morto, devido ao grau de desfiguração.

- Era Red John?

- Acreditamos que sim. Mas não há como provar. – disse Cho.

- Então… - ela percorreu os olhos até o fim da folha – Pena de morte…?

Cho respirou fundo antes de falar.

- As câmeras de segurança do hospital gravaram tudo. Ele o fez desmaiar com éter, disfarçou-se e o seqüestrou. Levou pra casa e o torturou antes de matá-lo. Saiu de casa com algumas peças de roupa, tirou todo seu dinheiro do banco e desapareceu. O carro foi encontrado a alguns quilômetros de sua casa.

- E somos nós que temos que persegui-los?

Eles fizeram que sim.

- Achamos melhor pegarmos o caso para que você tivesse mais controle sobre a situação.

Ela concordou, mas ainda tremia.

- E nem sinal dele?

- Pra falar a verdade… - Rigsby finalmente tomou coragem pra entrar no assunto – Nunca procuramos.

Lisbon fez que sim.

O dia não seria assim tão bom para ela.

Estava muito melhor em saber que Jane estava vivo. Mas se preocupava. Era um homem procurado. Caçado como Red John era.

Ela gostaria de ter provas de que o médico era mesmo Red John. Queria poder inocentá-lo. E nisso trabalhou durante muito tempo. Mas não havia o menor vestígio, o menor indício de provas que o incriminassem ou que o ligassem aos assassinatos.

Passadas mais duas semanas, era uma quinta feira, e ela voltava para casa.

Destrancou a porta, entrou e a trancou de volta.

Ao se virar, o viu ali, parado, ante seu sofá, olhando para ela.

Após o susto, a constatação: seu coração saía pela boca, e não pelo choque, mas por felicidade. O sentimento se mesclou a certa duvida e confusão.

- Jane…?

- Hey, Lisbon.

Ela correu abraçá-lo com força, como se pudesse perdê-lo se não o apertasse bastante.

- Jane! Senti tanto sua falta! – Não havia constrangimentos em dizer isso. Era a mais pura verdade e a força de seu abraço tornava impossível negar.

- Achei que estaria furiosa. – ele admitiu, retribuindo com a mesma intensidade.

Eles se separaram, mas mantendo uma distância pequena.

- Estou furiosa. – não parecia – Mas estou feliz que esteja bem.

- Também estou feliz que esteja bem.

Jane estava diferente. O rosto era muito mais vivo. Parecia que havia sido tirado um enorme peso de suas costas. Lisbon percebia essa diferença graças ao sonho de quase dois meses atrás. Estava até mais bonito, se é que isso é possível.

- Aquele médico, Jane…

- Era Red John.

- Estamos correndo atrás de provar isso. Mas não há nada que prove. Você tem alguma informação que sirva?

- Não. Apenas as minhas intuições e elas não serviriam num tribunal. Porém ele confessou. Era ele mesmo.

Ela fez que sim, desapontada. Ainda que não melhorasse muito as coisas, com certeza daria a Jane a chance de diminuir sua pena, se fosse confirmado que o morto havia matado sua mulher e filha.

- Qual é minha punição? – perguntou Jane.

- Pena de morte. Assassinato premeditado.

- Entendo. Achei que fosse. – ele não parecia se preocupar muito com isso.

- E o que vai fazer agora?

Ele pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Achei que seria muito ruim da minha parte ir embora sem te dizer adeus apropriadamente. E pedir desculpas pelo que fiz.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. Era óbvio que ele partiria. Não podia ficar num lugar onde era procurado por assassinato. Mas foi só quando disse aquilo que se tocou da realidade.

- Pra onde você vai?

- Acho melhor não te dizer. Seria perigoso. Mas não se preocupe, vou estar seguro.

- Nunca mais vou te ver?

- Talvez. Se acabar indo pra lá no meio de umas férias, talvez nos vejamos comprando algo no super mercado.

Ela mordeu o lábio e jogou o cabelo pro lado, tentando disfarçar a imensa tristeza.

- Vou sentir sua falta.

Muito sério, ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Também vou sentir a sua.

- Pelo menos você realizou seu sonho.

- É. – ele ergueu a mão esquerda, exibindo a marca de ausência de aliança – Agora sou viúvo.

- E procurado.

- E procurado. – ele assentiu – Por você.

- Posso surtar e te prender, o que acha?

- Sua vontade em manter o controle chegaria a esses níveis? Acho que não.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Tem razão. Prisão sim, mas pena de morte seria exagero.

Ele riu.

- Está rindo do quê? – ela perguntou – Já te mandei pra prisão uma vez, não?

- É verdade. Apesar de ter arriscado sua própria carreira pra me tirar de lá depois.

Ela deu de ombros.

Eles fizeram silêncio, apenas se olhando. Então ele baixou a cabeça e juntou as mãos, desconsertado.

- Eu falei com você enquanto estava em coma. – ele admitiu.

- Ah é? O que disse?

- Que estava constrangido pelo sonho que tive.

- Sobre Red John? Por quê?

- Por me importar mais em matá-lo do que com você.

- Não há nada de errado nisso. Era sua vingança.

- Não…Mas você não sonhou estar no lugar da Hightower ou coisa parecida. Não colocou o trabalho acima de mim.

- Eu nunca fiz isso.

- Eu sei. É isso que torna meu sonho ainda mais constrangedor.

- Não se preocupe. – ela disse, sem jeito.

Ele sorriu de canto. Por sua cabeça passavam as memórias dos dois juntos em todo tipo de situação. Recordou-se de quando ela dissera que havia pessoas que se importavam com ele, e que precisavam dele. Outras doces memórias passaram por seus olhos enquanto olhava para ela. O sorriso dela com o sapo de papel, ou quando viu o pônei em seu escritório. A forma de ela disfarçar quando ficava olhando pra ele. Quando corava, quando estava brava.

Jane desejava que o mundo parasse para que não precisasse ir embora nunca mais. Pra não precisar fugir. Pra continuar tendo esses momentos.

Mas a realidade era outra.

- Como têm passado sem mim?

Ela demorou a responder. Internamente, ela pensava se cedia ou se mantinha seu orgulho. Então se lembrou que aquela podia ser a última vez que se viam.

- Estamos tendo algumas dificuldades.

- E você? Como tem estado?

Ela baixou a cabeça, com os olhos aguados.

- Eu achei que um dia você simplesmente ia embora da CBI e eu continuaria meu trabalho sem problemas. Mas eu estava errada. Eu fico perdida quando não está por perto.

Ele sorriu, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Mais do que quando estou por perto?

- Não consigo assimilar que nunca mais vou te ver. – ela disse. – Deve haver um jeito para que não precise ir…

- Não. É o que devo fazer, Lisbon. Eu sabia que seria assim desde o início. Sabia que um dia teria de lhe dizer adeus.

Lisbon deu dois passos pra trás. Agora as lágrimas eram muitas pra que pudesse conter.

- Acho melhor você ir. Vai. – ela fez sinal com a cabeça, mandando-o partir.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – ele se aproximou de novo e a tocou no ombro – Eu prometo.

- Porque devo acreditar numa promessa feita com a quebra de outra?

Então era essa a questão. Jane sabia que internamente ela se perguntava o motivo pelo qual ele prometera estar sempre lá por ela, ainda que soubesse que um dia iria embora.

- Não sei. – ele admitiu. – Mas eu sei que isso é o melhor a ser feito agora.

- Tanto faz. Apenas vá.

Ele tocou o rosto dela e tentou olhá-la nos olhos, mas ela os desviou.

- Você não imagina o quanto dói pensar em nunca mais te ver. É verdade, pode acreditar. – ele insistiu, quando ela negou com a cabeça como se fosse besteira – Eu aprendi a te amar. Não faz idéia de como estou sofrendo por te ver chorar nesse momento. Mas é como deve ser. Pode ter certeza que onde eu estiver vou me lembrar de você e de tudo que vivemos. E se eu tiver uma chance de voltar, o farei.

As lágrimas dela já não tinham controle. Ela tapou a boca com a mão. Seus lábios tremiam.

Completamente rendida e sem poder de resistir, ela se entregou e o beijou, de repente, chocando-o por breves instantes. Jane logo retribuiu, segurando-a pela cintura.

Após alguns momentos, eles separaram os lábios apenas alguns centímetros.

- É assim que aconteceu no seu sonho?

- Não. No meu sonho era você quem me beijava.

- E você resistia.

- Sim.

- Hm… Sinto muito, mas seu sonho não se realizou.

Ela deu um leve sorriso, achando graça, e os lábios se tocaram novamente.

Ele ficou feliz, e de certa força impressionado, quando ela pôs a mão em sua nuca e o beijou com mais ardor. Aquilo era um passe livre pra que ele segurar sua cintura. Suas mãos quase davam a volta em torno dela.

Puxou a camisa branca dela de dentro da calça de trabalho, e enfiou a mão por dentro, tocando-a diretamente na cintura. Ela não imaginava que o beijo fosse acabar em amassos, mas novamente se rendeu. _"Inferno… é a última vez que o vejo, que o sinto… que o toco"._

Aquilo tudo tinha que ser especial demais para que deixasse sua timidez aflorar.

Lisbon tirou o casaco do ex-consultor. Era como um pedido por algo mais. E ele acatou de imediato.

Suas mãos percorreram a cintura dela, subindo pelo tronco até chegar em seus seios. Ao ter contato com o sutiã, acompanhou o tecido até as costas dela e o soltou, facilitando que pusesse a mão por baixo deste, onde parou e permitiu-se de certa regalia. As mãos dele massageavam, apertavam, acarinhavam, no meio de um beijo que logo tornou-se mais quente, sensual. Por vezes ele abandonava as caricias mais fortes para deslizar o dedo por seus mamilos. Numa dessas, ele desceu a outra mão até dentro de sua calça, segurando-a pelas nádegas.

- Oh, Jane…

Ele começou a caminhar, levando-a de costas, sem interromper o beijo. Acabaram entrando no quarto dela, onde ele ocupou-se de desabotoar a camisa dela e em seguida a própria. Os dois se livraram dos tecidos inoportunos, incluindo o sutiã dela, já solto.

Ela esperava que voltassem o beijo logo em seguida, mas ele ficou parado, olhando para o corpo semi-nu dela, com expressão de completa alienação.

- Esqueça tudo que eu disse sobre métodos para hipnotizar. – disse Jane – Isso é muito mais eficiente.

- Quer só continuar olhando? – ela perguntou, em tom sensual, porém corando em seguida.

Ele sorriu, provocante. Então beijou-a novamente, voltando a acariciar seus seios que tanto gostara.

Ela aproveitou para conhecer todo o corpo de Jane, deslizando pelas ondulações de um tronco muito bem definido. Era a intimidade que eles não tinham, e que de repente ganharam. Estava curiosa para conhecê-lo por debaixo daquele casaco e colete cinza e camisa social branca. Além das calças, claro.

Eles evitavam pensar que todo aquele prazer que sentiam nos pequenos toques duraria apenas uma noite.

Ela já percebia o nível de excitação que ele se encontrava. Era muito evidente em calças sociais. Passou a mão pelo tecido fino, acompanhando o formato de seu membro. Ele pensaria em quão surpreso estava, se conseguisse pensar em alguma coisa.

Ela usou as duas mãos para soltar os botões da calça de Jane. Então o olhou nos olhos, desafiando-o.

Um sorriso como resposta. Então ele a deitou na cama, um único movimento, e passou a beijar seu pescoço, marcando o território com fortes chupões. As coisas começaram a esquentar de vez, e ela sentia que podia derreter. Perdia-se nos cabelos loiros enquanto ele guiava seus lábios pelo vale dos seios. Lambeu-os enquanto os acariciava. Ao mesmo tempo, ela, instintivamente, abria mais as pernas, desejando por ele.

Jane voltou aos beijos em sua boca, para provocá-la. Em seguida continuou descendo até chegar em sua barriga. Com uma mão em cada seio, os acariciava, enquanto fazia movimentos circulares com a língua em seu abdômen, descendo até o ventre. Ema gemia, como implorando para que descesse mais ainda.

Mas ele queria arrancar mais gemidos dela.

Então, após puxar a calça dela apenas um pouco, ele voltou-se a boca dela. Mordeu seu lábio inferior, e ela retribuiu. As mãos percorriam seu corpo todo.

Soltou os botões da calça. Desceu novamente e puxou o cós da calça. Ela arqueou o corpo para ajudá-lo a tirá-la. Livre dos panos, só restava a calcinha.

Tocou-a por cima da peça íntima. Ela abriu as pernas ligeiramente, um pouco tímida, porém desejando-o. Queria o toque, queria aquela sensação.

E ele queria proporcionar todo o prazer possível a ela.

Percebeu que ela já estava pronta pra penetração se quisesse fazê-lo já. Mas não, queria tirar mais dela.

Puxou a peça íntima para o lado, e acariciou-a diretamente. Passou o dedo devagar, em movimentos circulares, enquanto olhava para o rosto dela. Lisbon mantinha os olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta e a respiração alta, entrecortada em cada toque. Deslizou o dedo até penetrá-la, devagar. Com a outra mão, puxou mais a calcinha para o lado, e lambeu onde antes o dedo acariciava, com a mesma intensidade e os mesmos movimentos, enquanto fazia movimentos de vai e vem com o dedo.

Os gemidos dela já eram altos, contínuos. Por vezes dizia o nome dele. Sentia que chegaria ao orgasmo a qualquer momento. Ele sabia disso. Queria proporcionar a ela não apenas um, e não apenas na penetração. Imaginava que Lisbon havia tido muitos poucos parceiros sexuais em sua vida, e que nunca se entregara definitivamente a um deles. Porém podia sentir que ela se entregara de corpo e alma pra ele. E ia aproveitar pra dar a ela uma experiência única.

Ele colocou mais um dedo, e aumentou a intensidade dos movimentos. Pressionou mais com a língua. E assim ela logo soltou um gemido mais longo, mais inconsciente, enquanto o corpo curvava.

Deliciando-se por saber que ela tivera seu primeiro orgasmo, subiu por seu corpo novamente e pôs-se a beijá-la, acalmando sua respiração.

Assim que se recuperou, Lisbon pôs a mão sobre o ombro dele e virou a situação, empurrando-o. Agora ela estava por cima de seu corpo. Desceu a mão até seu órgão e pôs-se a acariciá-lo, por debaixo da cueca. Percorria todo o comprimento e voltava, seguidas vezes.

Dessa vez foi Jane quem perdeu o fôlego quando ela desceu até levar o membro à sua boca, ajudando com movimentos com a mão. Lisbon assim tão experiente? Quem diria.

Era estranho toda essa intimidade com Jane, que antes era tão seu amigo. Havia uma barreira invisível entre eles que os impedia de se aprofundar muito na vida pessoal um do outro, como fossem obrigados a se manterem apenas companheiros de trabalho, o que era verdade, até pouco tempo atrás. E agora ela lhe tocava de forma tão íntima, lhe dava prazer.

Lisbon não esperou pelo orgasmo do consultor. Antes disso, tirou sua cueca por completo, e em seguida a própria calcinha. Ajoelhou-se com ele entre suas pernas e sentou-se sobre seu órgão, deixando escapar um gemido abafado.

Começou com movimentos lentos, só de cima pra baixo. Ele segurou a cintura dela, guiando-a com seu ritmo. Jane surpreendeu-se quando ela começou um leve rebolado que mexia com ele, pra frente e para trás, e também para os lados. A visão era das mais excitantes. Lisbon sobre seu colo, com as pernas abertas exibindo sua feminidade. As coxas perfeitas nas quais ele passava as mãos, revezando com os toques na cintura, acompanhando o rebolado que tanto o excitava. Se tentasse se levantar, ficaria na altura dos seios dela. Havia posição melhor que aquela? De certo não, pois ele sentia que todo seu corpo estava sendo inundado de prazer. Não era de gemer ou de não conseguir se conter, mas havia sempre palavras inteligíveis no meio de cada respiração.

Lisbon, que já gemia mais alto e arfante, interrompeu completamente seus movimentos quando ele lhe tocou em sua área íntima. O choque de prazer foi suficiente para que seus músculos se retesassem.

Ele continuou, olhando-a provocativamente, desafiando-a a continuar com seus movimentos. Lentamente, ela conseguiu, voltando ao rebolado, ainda que fosse difícil se concentrar.

E assim não demorou muito pra que ela chegasse ao seu segundo orgasmo, quando aumentou a velocidade de súbito.

Assim que Jane percebeu a forte contração ao redor de seu membro dentro dela, seguido do gemido alto, virou o jogo, pondo-se por cima de seu corpo. Havia um motivo pelo qual ele quis acelerar o gozo dela.

Começou a lhe aplicar fortes e rápidas investidas, beijando seu pescoço. Ela ficou sem ar ao perceber que sentia outro orgasmo chegando.

As mãos de Jane acariciaram seus seios. Mordeu o lábio inferior de Lisbon, que mantinha a boca aberta e os olhos fechados, completamente alheia à realidade.

Ela chegou ao terceiro orgasmo da noite assim, sem que seu prazer decaísse.

Já ele se segurava. _"Só mais um"_ ele pensava. E continuava as investidas, ainda que as fortes contrações do corpo de Lisbon o fizessem ir às nuvens e voltar.

Agora ela já não tinha nem consciência do que estava acontecendo. Estava no meio de um orgasmo múltiplo, e só conseguia agarrar e fincar suas unhas nas costas de Jane. Vez ou outra balbuciava o nome dele, mas no geral eram apenas gemidos.

Poucos minutos depois, o quarto. E dessa vez Jane se rendeu e gozou junto.

Ele se jogou ao lado dela, arfando. Ambos estavam indiscutivelmente cansados, porém plenamente realizados. Após um breve descanso, ele a abraçou para dormirem.

- Eu te amo Lisbon.

- Também te amo. – ela já estava quase desacordada.

Ele sorriu e a observou entrar no mundo dos sonhos. Acariciou seu rosto e também adormeceu.

Na manhã seguinte, quando Lisbon acordou, já não sentia o calor dele a envolvendo.

Já não sentia-se abraçada por seus braços.

Não sentia seu perfume, seu cheiro.

Estava sozinha em sua cama, como se Jane nunca tivesse estado ali. Como se o consultor, na verdade, nunca tivesse existido. Não haveria prova alguma de que tudo havia sido real, exceto o amor que ficou em seu peito.

E isso não podia ser apagado nem com a ausência de Patrick Jane.

Por mais que os anos se passassem.

Por mais que sua vida continuasse, sem ele.

Por mais que ela não sentisse mais seus lábios, seus toques. Ainda que tenha sido uma única noite…

Os momentos, os toques, os olhares. As maneiras sutis de flertar. As frases de duplo sentido. As broncas, as desobediências. O trust fall, o sapo de papel, o ciúmes, os sorrisos provocantes. Enfim, o amor que vivia dentro dela.

Tudo isso é eterno.

Então ela simplesmente se levantou de sua cama, solitária. Decidida a viver sua vida pós Patrick Jane.

Ele pensou em voltar algumas dezenas de vezes. Tentou ligar, mas sempre desligava assim que ouvia a voz dela.

E ela sabia que era ele. Ela sempre sabia.

**Posto o 9º assim que puder ir na lan house. O que vai ser mais complicado essa semana, já que será uma semana diferente. Vou passá-la indo direto pra Unicamp (não estudo na Unicamp, mas meu colégio é parte dela). E pra provar que não to mentindo, procurem no Google por "seemtec" e entenderão do que eu to falando.**

**Bom, até mais!**


	9. Capítulo extra

**Um tanto quanto fora de hora, mas tá aí.**

**Capítulo extra**

Lisbon olhou para o calendário sobre sua mesa e começou a analisar datas.

Fazia dois meses que Van Pelt e Rigsby haviam se casado e sido reempregados no CBI, para trabalharem juntos novamente.

Fazia um ano que Cho havia ocupado seu antigo cargo, no mesmo dia em que ela fora promovida à posição que antes estava Hightower.

Fazia três anos e três meses que seu filho, Peter Lisbon, nascera.

Fazia quatro anos que Patrick Jane desaparecera.

Van Pelt esticou metade do corpo pra dentro da sala, batendo na porta. Era tarde da noite, provavelmente viera se despedir.

- Chefe, nós vamos até um barzinho nos reunirmos. Quer vir?

Lisbon ainda era tratada como líder do time deles, ainda que agora liderasse muito mais que uma equipe.

- Não, obrigada, Van Pelt.

- Vai te fazer bem.

- Não, eu vou direto pra casa. A babá do Peter precisa descansar.

Van Pelt entrou na sala e parou na frente da mesa.

- Lisbon, já faz quatro anos.

- Desde o quê? – se fez de desentendida.

- Você sabe o quê. E todos nós sabemos que o Peter é filho do Jane.

Lisbon corou. Até então ela dissera que o pai era apenas um caso passageiro, e que decidiu nem contar a ele sobre a paternidade.

- Não é do Jane, é…

- Lisbon. – Van Pelt interrompeu, como se pedisse pra não fazê-la de tonta – Nós sabemos. Nós, da equipe. O garoto é loiro e é a cara do Jane.

Lisbon levou as mãos à face, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. Seus olhos lacrimejaram.

Ela lembrou da gravidez e do quanto queria que ele estivesse lá.

Lembrou do primeiro chute e da vontade imensa que teve de chamá-lo pra senti-lo com ele.

Acima de tudo, lembrou do quanto foi complicado suportar todos os sentimentos, os bons e os ruins, de uma gravidez. Numa fase assim, tudo é muito intenso. As emoções, os medos. E ela estava sozinha. Durante os nove meses, completamente solitária. Guardando tudo dentro dela. Querendo explodir. Querendo que Patrick Jane estivesse lá para pelo menos ouvi-la dizer: "_Estou grávida"._

E não apenas isso.

O parto.

Ela foi pra sala de cirurgia sozinha. Não havia nenhum homem babão segurando sua mão, tremendo de nervoso, como ela sempre imaginara. Não havia marido algum acalmando-a e dizendo que aquelas dores insuportáveis eram normais. Contara as contrações sozinha.

Não havia ninguém além de sua equipe e seus irmãos na sala de espera. Ninguém que fosse dividir aquela felicidade da mesma forma.

A primeira palavra do pequeno Peter havia sido mamãe, óbvio.

Era a cara de Jane.

Um menino inteligente, que cresceu saudável, sem um pai por perto.

Mas o pior de tudo.

O que mais doía.

A pior das sensações era quando o telefone tocava e ela corria pra atender.

E em seguida a ligação caía.

Era ele.

No fundo, no fundo, Jane, que estava no México, sabia o que tinha feito, ou ao menos desconfiava.

Ele sabia que havia deixado nela uma parte de si, uma lembrança.

E a possibilidade lhe consumia.

Jane desconfiava ter um filho que estaria agora com três anos e pouco.

E foi esse sentimento, acrescentado à saudade de Lisbon, que o moveu para que buscasse uma solução, custe o que custar.

Mas enquanto isso, Lisbon ainda se lembrava de todos os momentos difíceis, como o primeiro dia na escolinha e a adaptação com uma babá dentro de casa.

- Já faz quatro anos que ele se foi, e nem pra saber se está viva ou morta? – disse Van Pelt – Lisbon, sua vida tem que seguir a diante. Seu filho merece um pai presente.

- É, talvez. – Lisbon se levantou, pegando suas coisas – Mas hoje vou pra casa.

Fez o caminho todo em silêncio, em seu carro. Não ligou o rádio. Evitava pensar.

Quatro anos sozinha.

Olhando pra aquela carinha linda que tinha seu filho.

Abriu a porta de casa. A babá veio logo, falando baixinho, como sempre fazia quando Peter já estava dormindo.

- A senhora tem visitas. Eu disse que estava no trabalho, mas ele fez questão de esperar. Disse ser seu amigo, e como já o vi em fotos por aí…

- Quem…?

A babá apontou para o sofá, de onde Patrick Jane se esticou para virar o pescoço sem se levantar.

O choque foi grande o suficiente pra que suas pernas bambeassem. Apoiou-se na parede e caminhou até lá.

Peter estava dormindo no colo de Patrick Jane.

- Ele é lindo. – disse o ex-consultor – Fez um ótimo trabalho, sozinha.

A criança se mexeu, ainda dormindo. Ele temeu acordá-la e a pegou no colo, levantando-se.

Lisbon o carregou e o levou até o quarto do bebê.

Então voltou à sala, onde Patrick estava.

- O que faz aqui? É perigoso.

- Não, não é. Estive no México. Tirei cidadania. Não posso ser condenado à pena de morte.

- Ainda pode ir pra prisão.

- Cumpri pena no México por quatro anos.

- Está… livre?

- Sim.

Lisbon balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente.

- Eu sabia… - ele começou, após um breve silêncio – Eu sabia que estava grávida. Ou ao menos desconfiava.

- Podia ter dito onde estava. Eu iria até lá.

- Você ainda teria que criá-lo sozinha.

- Mas pelo menos teria seu apoio.

- Eu queria mandar cartas, mas não era permitido.

- Foi difícil na hora do parto.

- Está furiosa, não é?

- Pode apostar.

- Me deixa entrar?

- Entrar?

- Na sua vida. Tentar consertar tudo. Talvez Peter demore pra me ver como pai, mas tenho certeza que nos daríamos bem. Não há nada mais que nos impeça. Exceto seu óbvio rancor quanto a ter criado Peter sozinha. Aliás, se te ajuda, a única coisa que superou minha vergonha de voltar aqui depois de ter feito isso foi a vontade de te ajudar a cuidar de uma, eu imaginava, possível criança.

- Só isso?

- Já disse que te amo. – ele estava sério como poucas vezes. – Não mudou nesses quatro anos. Pode não parecer nada, mas peço desculpas.

- Devo ser muito idiota em te aceitar de volta. Mas não tenho opção. Nunca tive. Isso ia acabar em tragédia desde o início.

- Tragédia?

- Ficar com você não é minha visão de um final plenamente feliz. – seu tom já era mais divertido – Ter que te agüentar todos os dias, e acordar com você?

Ele se aproximou.

- Posso prometer boas noites.

- Isso eu sei.

Ele sorriu e a abraçou.

- Senti sua falta. – admitiu ela.

- Também senti a sua. E agora que sei como é isso, não quero sentir nunca mais.

E o que antes havia terminado tão tragicamente, virou o futuro mais perfeito para Jane e Lisbon.

**Fim.**

**E dessa vez definitivo.**


End file.
